It's Hurt
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: *New Summary* Mata ini tak pernah buta karena cintamu, Jantung ini tak pernah berhenti berdetak karena kasihmu. Tapi tangan ini terlalu lemah untuk merengkuhmu kembali ke dalam pelukku, hingga cintaku terasa membeku di sini. . KyuMin. GS. Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**Title : It's Hurt  
**

**Cast : KyuMin Slight KyuWook, GS for Uke**

**Chapter : 1 of ?**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cinta hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang tertata sempurna, sebuah kebahagiaan semu yang dapat membutakan siapa saja untuk merasakannya. Kebahagiaan semu yang dapat mengancurkan mu dalam sedetik. Tapi itulah Cinta, sebuah kata tanpa makna.

-Lee Sungmin-

* * *

.

.

.

Hembusan nafasnya terasa sangat berbeda sekarang, entah kenapa terasa sangat berat. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini berada di sekitarnya itu hanya lah sebuah kebohongan yang tertata sempurna. Semua canda dan tawa itu seolah lenyap tanpa jejak, dingin dan derai air mata yang tertahan kini menggantikannya.

Dia masih di sana, memandang seolah kosong ke arah namja yang ada di hadapannya. Namja yang berstatus suami sahnya sejak 2 tahun lalu. Suami yang amat dia sayangi melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Tapi dia merasa cintanya itu menguap begitu saja mendapati kenyataan perih yang ia rasakan sekarang.

'aku akan terus mencintaimu, selamanya' Ia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dulu, kata kata yang seharusnya tak ia ucapkan untuk suaminya itu.

Tapi toh semuanya telah terjadi, dia mau melakukan apa lagi selain meninggalkannya sekarang, walau itu akan menyakiti hatinya jauh lebih dalam.

Dia berdiri dari duduknya tapi suaminya juga ikut berdiri memandangnya dengan sendu. Tapi dia tak akan luluh dengan tatapan suaminya itu, detik demi detik berlalu yang ada hanyalah sebuah ketegangan tak berujung. Mereka berdua sebenarnya tak sendiri, masih ada dua orang lagi yang ada di sana, menunggu dengan cemas apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, dan hanya terus menunggu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Dia melangkah perlahan tanpa memandang suaminya itu, tapi suaminya itu mencoba menghalanginya.

"ku mohon" akhirnya sebuah suara itu muncul juga, memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa saat tadi. Seolah mulutnya telah terkunci rapat, dia tak membalas sepatah katapun.

Bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum itu kini terlihat mengatup sempurna, mata yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayang itu menatap tajam sekarang. Dunianya telah hancur dalam sekejap, apa yang bisa di lakukan bila nasi itu telah menjadi bubur sekarang.

Dia mencoba melepaskan pegangan di bahunya tapi pegangan itu semakin erat, seolah menunjukkan kalau dia tidak boleh meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi rasa sakit hatinya lebih memberinya kekuatan, dengan segera di hempaskan dengan keras tangan yang menyentuh bahunya itu dan berhasil, pegangan tangan itu terlepas dari bahunya dan jatuh bebas bersama tubuhnya ke lantai.

Grep

Kini kakinya yang menjadi sasaran dari suaminya itu. Tapi dia tidak perduli, sudah cukup dia merasa begitu di permainkan, dia merasa begitu bodoh mempercayai semua yang suaminya katakan. Semua kata kata manis yang selalu ia dengar.

"Hiks, aku tak akan melepasmu Min, sungguh aku mencintaimu" Min atau Sungmin itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan cepat, dia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar kata kata itu lagi darinya.

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae"

"HENTIKAN" jeritnya kemudian, dia sudah benar benar muak dengan kata cinta yang selalu suaminya tunjukkan untuknya.

"apa kau mengatakan itu juga untuk perempuan yang ada di sana tuan Cho" kata Sungmin dingin sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang menggendong anaknya dengan tertunduk merasa malu.

Kyuhyun atau Cho Kyuhyun itu diam tak bersuara, dia sadar itu kesalahannya. Membiarkan dirinya menyimpan semua kebohongan ini selama hampir 2 tahun, yah sejak awal dia tidak jujur dengan Sungmin, membohongi semuanya. Tapi dia jujur dalam satu hal, dia benar benar mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus tanpa ada kata 'mempermainkan'.

"kau dengan sangat bahagia menduakanku Kyu, apa kau tak pernah mengingatku dan bayi yang aku kandung ini, ia sangat terluka sekarang Kyu karena Appanya hanyalah seorang pembohong, tapi biarlah sekarang aku membiarkanmu memilih, aku atau dia" kata Sungmin sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya sekarang, tatapan mata itu sangat menusuk Kyuhyun hingga dia sama sekali tak berani menatap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih tetap diam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah itu, jelas saja dia ingin bersama sungmin. Tapi bagaimana nasib anak yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri dan istrinya itu, mereka jauh lebih menderita di banding dengan Sungmin. Lama kelamaan pelukan Kyuhyun di kaki sungmin mengendur, tapi itu sudah cukup memberi jawaban. Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk memberesi semua barangnya, kedua matanya tampak merah karena menahan air mata yang terus mendesak ingin keluar.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke arah Sungmin yang telah berlalu itu, hatinya ingin menahannya tapi juga ingin membiarkannya pergi. Tak lama sebuah tangan lembut menyentuhnya, dia tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu, dia sangat hapal sentuhan lembut dari yeoja yang ia nikahi diam diam.

"Kyu" suara lembut yeoja itu memberikan ketegaran baginya, tapi semuanya langsung runtuh ketika kedua matanya melihat Sungmin turun dengan tergesa membawa sebuah koper yang besar, bahkan perut besarnya itu tak menghalangi langkahnya yang tergesa.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar melihat keluarga kecil itu, terutama sosok aegya yang begitu lucu itu. Dia ingin sangat ingin punya sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia, tapi rasanya semua itu sekarang hanya mimpi.

"besok pengacaraku akan mengurus surat cerai kita tuan Cho, dan ah iya keluarga kecil anda begitu sempurna" kata Sungmin lalu dengan cepat dia keluar dari rumah mewah miliknya dan suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun tertunduk merasa bodoh tak melakukan apa apa, dia merasa tak berguna jadi seorang suami untuk Sungmin. Istri yang telah lama ia nikahi itu, istri yang sepenuhnya memiliki hatinya. Tapi sekarang ia melihatnya pergi jauh untuk selamanya, apa kau sangat bodoh Cho Kyuhyun, kau lebih memilih membiarkan Istri yang begitu kau cintai pergi. Tapi dia sadar, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua.

.

.

"baby, yang sabar ne umma berjanji akan melindungimu" kata Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan perut besarnya, ia sudah hamil 8 bulan dan sebentar lagi tentu ia akan melahirkan.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju ke jalan raya untuk mencari taksi, dia akan pulang ke rumah ke dua orang tuanya di Gwangju. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, sedikit berharap suaminya itu akan muncul dan mencegahnya pergi. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan mungkin Kyuhyun lakukan, setetes air mata turun perlahan mengiringi kepedihan hati Sungmin, air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya turun.

"umma akan kuat untukmu Baby" kata Sungmin lagi dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir di pipi chubbynya, seiring dengan langkahnya yang kian menjauh.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan posisi duduknya, air matanya juga mengalir perlahan. Kenapa semuanya harus terungkap sekarang, kenapa semuanya terjadi tiba tiba, dan kenapa ia tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin.

"kenapa kau memilihku Kyu, aku bukanlah siapa siapa untukmu, aku hanyalah seorang yeoja yang hamil di luar nikah dan kau orang yang sangat bodoh hingga menikahiku" kata yeoja itu dengan air mata yang sangat deras mengalir. Dia merasa jadi penyebab retaknya hubungan rumah tangga seseorang, sungguh dia tak pernah punya niat seperti itu. Tapi sekarang ia merasa hina karena ia seolah merebut suami orang.

Kyuhyun masih tetap diam, tak mau menjawab apapun sekarang. Pasalnya dia masih merasa begitu bodoh membiarkan istrinya pergi. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa meninggalkan yeoja ini begitu saja.

"kau bukanlah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab padaku Kyu" kata yeoja itu lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang terus menunduk. Kemudian yeoja itu memandang bayinya yang tengah tertidur nyenyak.

"kau seharusnya tak lahir, kau seharusnya tak pernah ada" kata yeoja itu lagi, menatap dengan penuh penyesalan kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Wookie, anak itu tidak pernah berbuat salah" kata Kyuhyun tiba tiba, tapi dia masih menunduk dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Yeoja yang di panggil Wookie atau Ryeowook itu menatap penuh kebingungan pada Kyuhyun.

"biarlah dia pergi wookie, karena aku sudah berjanji pada hyungku untuk menjaga kalian" kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada suara bergetar, kemana sebenarnya otakmu Cho Kyuhyun, kau mengorbankan keluargamu untuk orang lain. kau benar benar tak punya pikiran.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan kembali menatap anaknya yang masih tetap setia tertidur itu seolah tak terganggu dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Anak yang ia beri nama Cho Minho, marga yang sama dengan ayah kandung si bayi. Marga yang juga sama dengan Kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun bukanlah ayah kandung sang bayi.

"Cho Jungmo tak akan memaafkanku bila ia melihat anaknya tak terurus" kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan datar. Ryeowook kemabali menunduk mendengar nama namja yang seharusnya menikahinya, namja yang sekarang telah pergi meninggalkan semuanya dan pulang ke pangkuan Tuhannya.

**TBC or END ?**

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : All is Lie**

**Cast : KyuMin Slight KyuWook, GS for Uke**

**Chapter : 2 of ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cinta memang tidak harus memiliki, walau begitu sulit untuk melepaskan segala yang kita sayangi. karena cinta bagiku adalah sebuah harta yang bisa kapan saja hilang, bisa kapan saja lenyap dan sulit untuk kembali bila kita tak berusaha.

- Cho Kyuhyun -

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu apa kau bisa di percaya" kata seorang namja tampan yang tengah meregang nyawa di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun terus menggenggam erat tangan namja itu tanpa berniat melepasnya, tak peduli darah yang mengotorinya.

"ne Hyung, kau bisa percaya apapun padaku" Kata Kyuhyun sambil meneteskan air matanya, hatinya begitu sakit melihat Hyung yang begitu di sayanginya tengah berjuang untuk bertahan hidup di pangkuannya dan itu semua karenanya.

Yah seharusnya dia yang sekarang berada di posisi namja itu, seharusnya tembakan itu bersarang di dadanya dan bukan di dada namja yang berstatus sebagai Hyungnya itu. Seandainya saja namja itu tidak mendorongnya jatuh pasti sekarang Kyuhyun yang terkapar tak berdaya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih begitu sayang kepadanya hingga membuatnya masih tetap hidup sekarang.

Tiba tiba tangan gemetar namja itu mengambil sesuatu di saku jaketnya, sebuah foto muncul dari dalam saku jaket itu. Masih dengan gemetar dia menyerahkan foto itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dengan perlahan dan melihat siapa di foto itu, di situ ada seorang yeoja cantik.

"dia yeojachingku Kyu, dan dia tengah mengandung anakku" kata namja itu lagi dengan nafas tersengal sengal, dia sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat untuk tetap bertahan tapi dia harus bertahan sebentar lagi.

"jagalah dia Kyu" kata namja itu lagi. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, pasalnya sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan yeoja yang di cintainya. Keraguan besar tampak terlihat jelas di wajahnya, hingga membuat sang namja yang tengah meregang nyawa itu terlihat sedih.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dia bingung harus apa. Di satu sisi dia sangat berhutang nyawa pada Hyungnya yang tengah sekarat di pangkuannya ini, tapi satu sisi dia tidak bisa untuk menduakan calon istrinya.

Tangan namja itu memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun, seolah meminta dengan sangat kepadanya. Kyuhyun menatap manik mata namja itu dalam, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"ne Hyung" kata Kyuhyun lagi, Secercah senyum tipis nampak di wajah namja itu. Namun detak jantungnya semakin melemah dan genggaman tangannya semakin mengendur.

"ja-jaga Wo-wookie dan anak-ku Kyuh" Itu adalah kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari Hyungnya sebelum Hyungnya itu menutup matanya. Meninggalkan semua yang menyayanginya.

"Jungmo Hyung, Jungmo Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh tak bernyawa milik namja bernama Jungmo itu. Seolah tahu bahwa Hyungnya itu sudah tiada, Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya dan air matanya terus mengalir deras.

"Aku akan menjaganya Hyung, aku janji" kata Kyuhyun lagi, sebelum matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan, seandainya saja semua itu tak pernah terjadi, seandainya hyungnya tidak meninggal saat itu, pasti semuanya akan baik baik saja. pasti dia akan bahagia bersama anak dan istrinya. Tapi sayangnya semua hanya seandainya, karena semuanya telah terjadi sebaliknya.

Tiba tiba sentuhan lembut kembali Kyuhyun rasakan, hingga akhirnya dia menegakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Ryeowook. Senyum lembut langsung menyambutnya, membuatnya lagi lagi merasa bodoh melepaskan begitu saja istrinya yang tengah hamil besar itu.

"Kyu, istrimu jauh lebih membutuhkanmu di banding aku" kata Ryeowook lagi dengan senyumnya yang tulus. Dia tak ingin mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kebahagiaan itu menghilang begitu saja. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana jika orang yang di cintai pergi begitu saja.

"jangan sampai kau kehilangan orang yang benar benar kau cintai Kyu" kata Ryeowook lagi mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa gunanya jika kata kata itu keluar sekarang, kenapa tidak saat Sungmin masih ada di sana. Kenapa dia tidak mencegah Sungmin untuk pergi dan malah hanya diam menunggu hingga semua menjadi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun masih diam, sambil memikirkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Apa dia salah jika dia hanya diam seperti ini, apakah dia harus pergi mengejar Sungmin yang pasti belum jauh dari rumahnya, atau apakah dia benar benar harus merelakan istri yang sangat di cintainya pergi karena janji yang telah ia ucapkan pada Hyungnya, janji yang hanya bisa di balas dengan nyawa. Sungguh dada Kyuhyun rasanya ingin meledak begitu saja, perang batin yang ia rasakan membuatnya sangat tertekan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seringai tipis tampak menghiasi wajah seorang namja yang tengah berada di dalam mobil yang tak jauh dari rumah mewah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi beberapa waktu tadi atau mungkin ini memang yang ia inginkan untuk terjadi.

"Ini baru awal Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari ini" Katanya masih dengan menyeringai. Kemudian melihat ke arah yeoja yang tengah hamil besar sambil menyeret kopernya, seringainya sekarang tampak lebih mengerikan di banding sebelumnya.

Dia terus memandang yeoja yang berjalan dengan susah payah itu, dia sangat tahu siapa yeoja itu, karena dialah orang yang berada di balik ini semua. Dia yang memberi tahu semua hal yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan dari Sungmin. Apakah ini suatu kebaikan atau keburukan atau mungkin malah keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih menyeret kopernya, langkahnya semakin tertatih karena perutnya yang besar. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, toh tak mungkin dia akan kembali ke rumah itu dan melihat yeoja itu lagi. Bahkan mengingatnya saja membuat Sungmin ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Akh" Sungmin merintih kesakitan sambil mencengkeram perut besarnya, seketika dia jatuh terduduk dan terus merintih.

Darah segar tampak menetes di antara selangkangannya, membuatnya semakin cemas akan keadaan bayinya. Diliriknya kanan kiri mencoba mencari seseorang untuk bisa menolongnya, tapi nihil dia sama sekali tak melihat siapapun.

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir karena perasaannya sekarang bercampur aduk, antara menahan rasa sakitnya, rasa kecewanya, emosinya dan ketakutannya. Semuanya ia rasakan sendiri, sungguh Sungmin bukanlah seorang superhero yang mampu menahan itu semua, dia hanyalah seorang yeoja biasa yang butuh di lindungi dan di sayangi.

"to-long" teriaknya tertahan. Karena merasa tidak akan mungkin ada orang yang mampu mendengar teriakannya, dia pun mencoba untuk berdiri. Tapi sepertinya nasib baik belum berpihak kepadanya, setiap dia mencoba untuk bangun rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah dan darah juga semakin banyak menetes.

'Tuhan tolong aku' batinnya.

Sungmin akhirnya menyerah, seluruh tenaganya sudah habis. Nafasnya tersengal sengal, bahkan matanya berkunang kunang dan terasa semakin berat. Dia pasrah sekarang, bila memang Tuhan telah memanggilnya beserta anaknya dia akan rela. Perlahan matanya semakin menutup, hingga semuanya benar benar gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin merasakan berat pada kedua matanya, dengan susah payah dia membukanya perlahan. Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan langsung menyambutnya, membuatnya kembali menutup matanya.

'Apa aku di surga' batinnya kemudian, lalu ia membuka kembali matanya, mengedip ngedipkan beberapa kali hingga cahaya menyilaukan itu lenyap dan berganti menjadi sebuah langit langit berwarna putih.

Beep Beep Beep

Sebuah suara masuk ke telinga Sungmin, bau obat obatan juga ia rasakan. Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya, dia melirik ke samping kiri dan kanannya. Di sana tidak ada siapa siapa hanya dirinya sendiri.

"dimana aku" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau di rumah sakit" tiba tiba sebuah suara menyahut, Sungmin mencoba mencari dari mana asal suara lembut itu. Hingga kedua matanya menangkap sesosok namja tinggi yang berada di ambang pintu kamar sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Nugu?" kata Sungmin kemudian, sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan kesadaran penuhnya.

"Kim Yesung imnida, aku tak sengaja menemukanmu di jalan makanya aku langsung membawamu ke Rumah Sakit" kata namja bernama Yesung itu. Mendengar kata kata Yesung membuatnya teringat akan kejadian tadi saat sebelum dia pingsan dan meraba perutnya yang nampak tidak sebesar biasanya.

Wajah Yesung tiba tiba berubah sendu, seolah ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Sungmin terus meraba perutnya, semakin lama semakin keras bahkan ia memukul mukul perutnya. Setetes air matanya turun begitu saja, semakin lama semakin deras.

"Mianhae, bayimu tak bisa di selamatkan" kata Yesung kemudian.

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE! ANDWAE!" teriak Sungmin kalap, sungguh ini benar benar berita yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar, Ia sudah kehilangan semuanya dan sekarang ia kehilangan bayi yang sangat ia sayangi bahkan ia belum bisa melihat wajahnya yang lucu.

Yesung terarah untuk menenangkan Sungmin, namun Sungmin terus berteriak teriak hingga suaranya seolah habis, ia memukul mukul perutnya namun tangan Yesung mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Ku mohon tenanglah" Kata Yesung kemudian, namun Sungmin tetap tidak bisa tenang. Jelas dia tidak bisa tenang, dia baru saja kehilangan hartanya satu satunya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa tenang dan diam begitu saja, hingga kesadarannya kembali menipis. Dirinya semakin lemah dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Plak Plak Plak

Tamparan berulang kali itu Kyuhyun terima tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun. Dia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Bahkan tamparan itu seolah tidak ada artinya bila di banding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya, jantungnya yang terus berdebar membuat Kyuhyun gusar. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Yah sejak tadi pikirannya tak tenang karena memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Laki laki tak bertanggung jawab sepertimu seharusnya mati saja" kata seorang namja paruh yang tengah menampar Kyuhyun berulang kali, bahkan tampak berbekas di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Appa" Lirihnya.

"Jangan tampar Kyuhyun lagi ku mohon, dia tak bersalah" kata Ryeowook sambil menangis, bahkan bayi dalam gendongannya pun ikut menangis keras.

"KAU!"

"Yeoja jalang sepertimu hanya bisa merusak rumah tangga orang lain, enyah kau dari dunia ini" bentak yeoja paruh baya sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Ryeowook serta bayinya. Ryeowook langsung tertunduk mendengar makian dari orang tua Kyuhyun.

Tangan yeoja paruh baya itu terarah untuk menampar Ryeowook, namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Matanya menatap sendu yeoja paruh baya yang selalu ia panggil Umma itu. Setetes air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipi merahnya yang bercap lima jari itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN" Bentak Appa Kyuhyun.

"Cukup ku mohon cukup, yeoja ini sama sekali tidak bersalah Umma, aku, aku yang bersalah" kata Kyuhyun kemudian sambil melepas pegangannya pada tangan Ummanya.

PLAK

Lagi lagi tamparan itu mendarat di pipinya yang semakin merah, pasti sakit sekali namun Kyuhyun mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya itu. Bahkan tangan yang sedari tadi menampar Kyuhyun pun juga telah memerah dan bergetar sekarang. Walau hatinya sakit menampar putranya sendiri, tapi kemarahannya jauh lebih mendominasinya.

'Mianhae Kyu, jeongmal Mianhae' batin Ryeowook yang sekarang terduduk di lantai bersama bayinya yang terus menangis keras. Akankah semuanya akan terjelaskan, akankah semuanya akan kembali seperti semula karena tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tertawa menang di belakang mereka.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2 dataaannnggg**

**Tapi sebelumnya Author mau minta maaf dulu karena updatenya agak lama, kerjaan sedang banyak banyaknya ini**

**Gomawo ne bagi yang sudi membaca dan mereview FF author ini**

**Sekali lagi Gamsahamnida ne readerdeul.**

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : All is Lie**

**Cast : KyuMin Slight KyuWook, GS for Uke**

**Chapter : 3 of ?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terkadang rasa benci itu lebih kuat dibanding dengan rasa cinta. Terkadang rasa dendam itu lebih mendominasi dibanding dengan rasa sayang. Dan terkadang rasa cinta itu lebih dipilih di banding dengan kebencian, tapi bagiku BENCI lah yang aku pilih untuk ku jalani.

- Unknow -

* * *

Sinar matahari memecah kegelapan di dalam kamar Kyuhyun, mata sembabnya terbuka menatap cerahnya cahaya yang membuatnya silau. Hari telah berganti sekarang dan ia masih tetap berdiam diri di dalam rumahnya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya telah pulang sejak tadi malam, dia sendiri sekarang. Tapi mungkin ini lebih baik untuknya berpikir. Ryeowook? Dia sekarang berada di kamarnya sendiri yaitu di lantai bawah dan sepertinya dia tak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun kali ini.

Drrt Drrt

Sebuah getaran yang cukup keras membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan diliriknya ponsel yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tak lama getaran itu pun berhenti, membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari ponsel itu, namun getaran itu kembali sepertinya itu telepon yang cukup penting. Perlahan diambilnya ponsel yang terus bergetar itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN" sebuah teriakan langsung menyambutnya ketika menerima panggilan telepon itu. Di hembuskannya perlahan nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"Kau benar benar ne" kata orang itu lagi sambil mendengus, sepertinya orang yang berada di seberang sana begitu marahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak lagi terkejut dengan teriakan atau makian, karena sejak kemarin dia sudah cukup banyak menerima itu semua.

"Kau masih bisa diam tanpa peduli sekarang istrimu tengah sekarat, kau benar benar namja tak punya perasaan" kata orang itu, sekarang mata Kyuhyun membelalak sempurna. Dia terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja dia dengar, Sungmin istrinya sekarat? Apa ini artinya semua kegelisahannya sejak kemarin.

"sekarat?" kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"kalau sekarang juga kau tak ke rumah sakit, kalian akan benar benar kupisahkan"

"Appa" kata Kyuhyun.

"Shappire International Hopital VIP 12A"

PIP

Sambungan telepon itu langsung mati dan tinggallah Kyuhyun yang menatap nanar ponsel di dalam genggamannya. Di remasnya dengan kuat hingga buku buku tangannya memutih tapi dia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya tak berarti apapun di banding rasa sakit di hatinya.

"AARRRGGGHHH" teriaknya kemudian bersamaan dengan dilemparnya ponsel itu ke lantai hingga pecah berantakan.

Dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dan pipi yang masih memerah, dia menyambar kunci mobilnya. Pikirannya semakin kalut sekarang, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sungmin dan anak yang dikandungnya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak mempedulikan Ryeowook yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dia langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Mobil mewah itu dikemudikan Kyuhyun dengan brutal, tak peduli banyaknya makian dari semua pengguna jalan. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke rumah sakit, jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan cepat dan perasaannya benar benar tak enak. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam otak Kyuhyun, tapi dia sendiri tak bisa menjawab semuanya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih tetap setia menutup matanya, seolah olah dia tak mau lagi bangun untuk merasakan kejamnya dunia untuknya. Sudah cukup dia begitu terluka kehilangan orang yang di cintainya dan kini dia kehilangan anak yang seharusnya bisa ia peluk dan cium. Sebuah pegangan tangan erat terus menyertai Sungmin, mencoba menyadarkan dan memberikan kekuatan untuknya. Pegangan erat seorang Umma untuk anak yang begitu disayanginya.

"Minnie, bangun nak" kata Ummanya kemudian bersama dengan derai air mata yang terus mengalir turun.

Tak lama, suara derit pintu di buka membuyarkan keheningan yang ada. Dari balik pintu muncullah Kyuhyun dengan begitu berantakannya membuat siapa saja yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tercengang kaget. Pipinya yang begitu merah dan memar, matanya yang terlihat begitu sembabnya, membuat siapapun pasti bertanya tanya apa yang telah terjadi.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah yeoja yang begitu ia cintai tengah menutup matanya. Segera sang Umma melepas pegangan tangannya dan menjauh dari sana. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, menelisik jauh ke dalam kedua mata Sungmin yang masih terpejam. Hingga air matanya kembali menetes seolah ikut merasakan sakit hati yang Sungmin rasakan. Segera di rengkuhnya tangan lemah Sungmin dan menciumnya dalam.

"Mianhae" katanya setelah melepas ciumannya.

Setelah melihat ini semua apa kau baru sadar Cho Kyuhyun, kau telah menyia nyiakan istri yang begitu mencintaimu hanya untuk janjimu. Tapi apa penyesalanmu ini akan sebegitu mudahnya termaafkan oleh Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

"Cho Jungmo" Kata seorang namja sambil menatap wajahnya di sebuah cermin panjang . Seringai kembali nampak di wajah tampannya, satu persatu rencananya telah berhasil. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang singgah di dalam dirinya.

"Seluruh keluargamu akan merasakan rasanya kehilangan Cho, dan aku sudah memulainya dari dongsaengmu itu" Kata namja itu lagi, seringainya kini telah hilang dan berganti dengan mata yang penuh dengan rasa dendam.

Suara decihan yang cukup keras menggema di seluruh ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya dia berlalu dari sana. Sebuah kacamata minus tampak bertengger di hidung mancungnya, dia berjalan perlahan melewati beberapa orang yang tampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing.

Tak lama ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan, seringai kembali tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, dia terus melihat ke arah sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berada di balik kaca. Seorang bayi mungil yang berada di dalam inkubator dengan beberapa dokter yang tengah menanganinya. Bayi yang lahir belum masanya itu terlihat masih begitu lemah.

Salah seorang dokter segera keluar dari ruangan setelah melihat namja itu berada di luar. Dengan senyum tipisnya dokter itu segera menyalami namja yang sekarang terlihat sedih, sungguh akting yang sangat baik kan.

"bagaimana anak saya dok" kata namja itu dengan nada di buat sememelas mungkin.

"keadaan anak anda sudah cukup stabil sekarang, tapi tindakan anda beberapa waktu lalu benar benar mengancam nyawa anak anda" Kata dokter itu sambil menatap sang namja yang kini tersenyum tipis, seolah lega mendengar kabar kalau anaknya baik baik saja.

"ne Mianhae dokter Kim, saya hanya tidak ingin anak saya di rawat di Rumah sakit yang tidak bagus jadi dengan segera saya membawanya kemari" kata namja itu sambil menatap bayi yang keadaannya sudah cukup normal itu di dalam inkubator.

Dokter yang mendengar penjelasan dari namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan tanpa berniat bertanya hal lainnya lagi. Dokter spesialis anak yang sering di panggil Kim Junsu itu masih tetap menatap namja tinggi yang berada di sampingnya, sedikit menaruh curiga dengan namja tampan ini.

"Mianhae Dokter Kim, saya harus kembali bekerja, tolong rawat putra saya ne" kata namja itu sambil kembali menyalami Junsu yang kini tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan.

Setelah itu dia berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang tetap setia menatapnya hingga menghilang dari balik tembok Rumah Sakit. Setelah cukup jauh, namja itu melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di dalam saku kemejanya. Suara decihan kembali terdengar, tapi kini terdengar pelan.

"putra?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam mobil sport warna merahnya.

**.**

**.**

Mata Sungmin membuka perlahan lahan, kembali mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin telah sadar kini semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Dia sadar akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat dan dia ingin menebusnya sekarang.

DEG

Jantung Sungmin seolah ingin berhenti berdetak saat itu juga ketika melihat seseorang yang cukup menyakiti hatinya berada di hadapannya kini. Menatapnya dengan mata sembab dan masih terlihat merah, namun itu semua tak membuat Sungmin luluh. Walaupun hatinya merasa sakit ketika melihat pipi Kyuhyun berwarna merah dan memar, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya.

"Pergilah Cho" kata Sungmin kemudian, setelah ia mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya dan mengesampingkan rasa khawatirnya akan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Min, Mianhae jeongmal Mianhae" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan memegang erat tangan Sungmin.

"aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Kyu" Kata Sungmin sambil meneteskan air matanya karena mengingat ia telah kehilangan anaknya.

"kau sudah membunuh anakku Kyu, aku sangat membencimu" kata Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun kembali kaget dengan kata kata Sungmin. Membunuh? Anak? Apakah mungkin anaknya telah meninggal, tiba tiba pegangan tangan Kyuhyun melemas sekarang, setetes air mata turun dari mata sembabnya.

"membunuh" kata Kyuhyun lirih sekarang, dia menatap sendu Sungmin yang kini telah menangis keras dan memukul mukul dirinya.

"Anakku pergi karena kau Cho Kyuhyun, dia tahu kalau appanya hanyalah seorang namja pembohong" kata Sungmin lagi dengan sesenggukan. Kedua tangannya masih memukul mukul Kyuhyun yang kini terdiam dengan pandangan mata kosong. Apa yang ia dengar ini semuanya benar, apakah dia kehilangan anaknya. Otak jeniusnya masih mencerna semuanya, tapi sepertinya hatinya jauh lebih cepat tahu hingga air mata itu mengalir semakin deras dan bibirnya bergetar.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM CHO" Teriak Sungmin kemudian, nafasnya terengah engah karena teriakannya sendiri. Air matanya masih menetes tapi di sana bukan ada rasa sedih tapi kebencian yang besar.

Kyuhyun langsung tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Sungmin yang begitu kerasnya. Bibirnya semakin bergetar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan. Hingga akhirnya tangannya terarah untuk menyentuh Sungmin. Dipegangnya tangan dingin Sungmin, semakin lama semakin erat.

"Mianhae" akhirnya sebuah kata keluar dari mulut bergetar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menyerah, segera di rengkuhnya tubuh lemah Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tak mau lagi untuk di sentuh oleh Kyuhyun, dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat itu. Kedua orang tua Sungmin melihatnya, tapi tidak berani untuk mencampuri urusan keluarga kecil itu. Mereka hanya saling berpelukan dan menangis dalam diam.

"Min, jeongmal mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" kata Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin kembali menangis dan berteriak dengan keras. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah, membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan dari namja yang telah mengisi hidupnya itu.

"aku membencimu Kyu" kata Sungmin berulang kali dengan lirih diiringi tangisannya yang tak berhenti.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah tampak berlalu dengan cepat di jalanan kota Seoul, di dalamnya terdapat seorang namja yang tengah berkonsentrasi untuk mengemudi. Sepertinya dia begitu terburu buru hingga memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Tak lama ia sampai di sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi, segera diparkirnya mobil mewahnya itu. Setelahnya dia mengambil jas yang ia taruh asal asalan di sandaran jok mobilnya dan dipakainya baru setelah itu dia keluar dari mobilnya.

Sapaan dari semua pegawai kantor itu dia terima dengan hangat, matanya terlihat teduh dan begitu berkharisma. Berbeda saat dia berada di Rumah Sakit tadi, tatapan mata tajam dan seringailah yang mendominasinya.

Segera dia naik lift menuju ke Ruangannya yang berada di paling atas gedung berlantai 15 itu. Seseorang tengah menunggunya di sana, dan itu tamu yang cukup mengejutkan untuknya. Tak lama sampailah ia di lantai 15, sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat berada tak jauh dari sana. Itu adalah ruang kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi Sajangnim, Tuan Cho sudah menunggu di dalam" sapa seorang yeoja cantik yaitu sekretarisnya.

"ne" Katanya singkat sambil berlalu menuju ke ruangannya bekerja.

Cklek

Pintu besar itu dibukanya perlahan, dengan langkah penuh kharismanya dia berjalan masuk ke dalam dan menemukan seorang namja paruh baya tengah menunggunya di sofa. Namja paruh baya yang bernama Cho Hankyung, pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar yang bernama Cho Corporation. Sekaligus dia adalah Appa dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Selamat datang Tuan Cho" kata namja itu sambil menjabat tangan Hankyung.

"Ne gamsahamnida, ku kira anda sudah sedikit berumur Yesung~ssi, ternyata masih begitu muda" kata Hankyung sambil menyambut jabatan tangan Yesung.

"banyak yang bilang seperti itu Tuan Cho" kata Yesung hangat sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu dia melepas jabatan tangan mereka dan segera duduk berhadapan dengan Hankyung.

"Ah ne, begini Yesung~ssi mungkin anda sangat kaget mendengar saya datang kemari, tapi kedatangan saya kemari benar benar keperluan yang sangat mendesak Yesung~ssi" kata hankyung dengan mimik wajah yang berubah serius.

"Anda butuh dana untuk perusahaan anda kan Tuan Cho" kata Yesung langsung to the point, dan di sambut dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hankyung. Yah setiap kata kata Hankyung sangat mudah untuk di tebak bahwa ia sekarang membutuhkan dana untuk perusahaannya yang sebentar lagi akan bangkrut itu.

"Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih karena seorang Cho Hankyung pemilik perusahaan besar itu mau datang ke kantorku yang tidak seberapa ini, tapi maaf saya tidak bisa membantu Hankyung~ssi" kata Yesung kemudian, dan di sambut dengan wajah terkaget kaget oleh Hankyung. Rahangnya tiba tiba mengeras dan menatap lurus ke wajah datar Yesung.

"tapi kenapa Yesung~ssi" kata Hankyung sedikit menahan emosinya, pasalnya semua perusahaan tak ada yang mau memberinya pinjaman dana dan harapannya hanya tinggal perusahaan milik Kim Yesung ini. Tapi ternyata sama saja.

"Saya sudah mendengar tentang perusahaan anda yang akan bangkrut itu, dan sangat sulit untuk mengangkatnya dari kejatuhan Tuan Cho, jadi saya tidak mau ambil resiko untuk membantu anda"

Tangan Hankyung langsung mengepal, rasa lelah dan emosinya sekarang sudah menguasainya. Segera di gebraknya meja kayu yang berada di antara dirinya dan Yesung. Tapi Yesung masih diam tak bergeming, wajahnya masih datar seolah gebrakan meja itu bukanlah ancaman untuknya.

"Perusahaanku belum bangkrut Kim Yesung" kata katanya sudah tak lagi sopan kepada Yesung. Yesung pun menghela nafasnya ringan dan menatap Hankyung seolah meremehkan.

"sudahlah Tuan Cho, akui saja perusahaanmu itu bangkrut, kalau tidak pasti akan ada yang mau membantumu dan sifat emosionalmu itu" kata Yesung dengan datar sekarang.

Emosi Hankyung sudah memuncak sekarang, segera tariknya kerah kemeja Yesung dan menatapnya tajam. Cengkraman tangannya yang kuat seperti mencekik leher Yesung, tapi Yesung masih tetap biasa saja dan menatap meremehkan ke arah Hangkyung.

Tanpa berkata kata, langsung di lepaskan dengan kasar cengkeraman tangannya sendiri hingga Yesung terjatuh di sofanya. Setelah itu Hankyung berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang menyeringai lagi.

BRAK

Pintu kayu itu di tutup dengan kasar oleh Hankyung, membuat Yesung semakin tertawa menang.

"Satu lagi Cho, dan semua keluarga mu akan jatuh" kata Yesung sambil menyeringai.

Yah dialah namja di balik ini semua, tapi kedoknya tertutup dengan sempurna hingga tak ada yang tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Walau di luar dia tampak seperti pribadi yang hangat dan baik tapi di dalam hatinya penuh dengan kebencian. Kebencian akan seluruh keluarga Cho, terutama Cho Jungmo. Namja itu telah menghancurkan keluarganya, terutama dongsaengnya yang kini telah di surga.

"Jaerin, Umma, Appa, lihatlah keluarga mereka akan hancur sekarang" katanya sambil menatap ke langit langit ruangannya.

Yesung segera berdiri dan merapikan kemeja dan jasnya lalu berjalan ke mejanya. Dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Tak lama pintu besar itu di buka oleh seseorang.

"Mianhae lancang Sajangnim, tapi apakah anda baik baik saja?" tanya sekretaris pribadinya. Yesung segera tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk seolah mengatakan dia baik baik saja.

"ah ne kalau begitu saya akan segera keluar Sajangmin" kata sekretaris itu kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan besar Yesung.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu kembali menekui pekerjaannya. Tapi tiba tiba dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menyeringai, dia mengingat saat Sungmin berteriak teriak seperti orang gila karena kehilangan anaknya.

Drrt Drrt

Ponsel di dekat tangan Yesung bergetar, segera saja Yesung menengok ke arah ponsel touchscreennya dan langsung tersenyum tipis melihat ID caller di layarnya. Segera saja di angkatnya panggilan telepon itu.

"yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ne semuanya berjalan sangat baik, sepertinya kita akan berhasil"

"..."

"ne, yasudah jaga dirimu"

PIP

Yesung langsung menyandarkan dirinya di kursi besarnya dan kembali tersenyum menang karena semuanya memang berjalan seperti rencananya, dan kalau bukan karena seseorang yang meneleponnya tadi dia pasti tidak bisa sampai sekarang ini.

"satu persatu" katanya kemudian lalu mulai melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat beberapa kali tertunda.

**TBC**

* * *

**Mianhae lagi ne readerdeul, kalau updatenya masih kelamaan. Tapi silakan dibaca ne, mian kalau ceritanya membosankan dan ambur adul. Author hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di otak author saat ini.**

**Oh ya, spesial buat PaboGirl : reviewmu kebaca kok, tapi kalau masalah itu author juga kurang tahu soalnya author juga masih baru di Ffn.**

**Terimakasih ne buat semuanya yang masih mau ngebaca FF ini, dan buat yang udah mau nungguin.**

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : All is Lie**

**Cast : KyuMin Slight KyuWook, GS for Uke**

**Chapter : 3 of ?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Manusia selalu mengagung agungkan rasa Cinta, seolah semuanya dapat bahagia dengan hanya Cinta. Bagiku memang iya, Cinta dapat menyatukan perbedaan, memusnahkan kebencian, memberikan kenyaman tapi Cinta juga dapat menghancurkan segalanya dengan mudah bagai merobek sebuah kertas, seperti ombak yang terus menggerus batu karang.

**- Kyuhyun Sungmin -**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan memandangnya sendu. Seolah tatapan itu mampu berbicara dan mengatakan kalau dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang Sungmin rasakan. Bibir bergetarnya kini mengatup sempurna, sepertinya tak ada kata kata yang bisa ia keluarkan sekarang. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, dia masih terus diam dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar, tak ingin berlama lama larut dalam keadaan.

"Mianhae" akhirnya ada kata yang Kyuhyun keluarkan, sepertinya mengatakan kata itu cukup sulit untuknya. Tapi Sungmin tak bergeming dan terus memalingkan wajahnya, dia sangat tidak ingin untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun saat ini karena akan menambah luka hatinya.

Lagi lagi tangan Kyuhyun terarah menyentuh kedua tangan Sungmin, dan membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak dengan gerakan tiba tiba itu. Sungmin akhirnya menyerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata sendu langsung menyambutnya, bola mata Sungmin bergerak melihat lagi ke arah memar di pipi Kyuhyun.

'Apa yang telah terjadi Kyu' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin sebenarnya bingung, dalam keadaan seperti ini apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa dia akan terus mempertahankan egonya dan selamanya membenci Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah namja yang begitu di cintainya. Atau dia menyerah dan memaafkan Kyuhyun yang sudah membuatnya merasakan rasa kecewa dan sakit hati.

"Ku mohon Min beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya" kata Kyuhyun dengan lancarnya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan Kyu? Aku sudah cukup paham apa posisiku dimatamu sekarang" kata Sungmin sambil menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar saat mengucapkan kata kata itu.

"Banyak Min, kalau kau sudah sadar posisimu pasti kau akan mendengarkan namja yang kau cintai ini Min, karena kamu adalah istriku, istri yang sangat aku cintai Min" Kata Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan, Sungmin terdiam cukup lama. Hatinya bimbang, apa yang harus dipilihnya, kenapa begitu banyak pilihan yang harus dia pilih.

"Ku mohon" desak Kyuhyun kemudian. Sungmin menutup matanya perlahan dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu perlahan membuka matanya dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya dan akan mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulutnya namun terhenti ketika pintu kamar rawat Sungmin mulai terbuka perlahan. Semuanya langsung menengok ke arah pintu itu, dan betapa kagetnya Sungmin saat melihat seseorang di ambang pintu sambil menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arahnya. Dengan sekali hentakan Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pergilah Cho Kyuhyun, kurasa istri dan anakmu sudah mencarimu" kata Sungmin dengan datarnya setelah melihat seseorang itu dan membuat kedua orang tuanya terkaget kaget dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar, lalu dengan segera mereka melihat ke ambang pintu dan terkejut mendapati seorang yeoja tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Yah dia adalah Kim Ryeowook dan bayi yang ada di gendongannya. Kau datang dalam situasi yang sangat tidak tepat Kim Ryeowook.

"Min jebal beri aku kesempatan menjelaskannya sekarang" kata Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sungmin lagi, tapi sayang sekali Sungmin tak mau lagi untuk mendengarkan kata kata Kyuhyun. Rasa bencinya telah kembali mendominasinya.

"Ku rasa cukup Cho Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin lagi dengan nada dingin. Kyuhyun terus mendesak Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap bertahan dengan posisinya. Bahkan Ryeowook pun hanya terdiam melihat itu, tapi berbeda dengan Appa Sungmin. Dia langsung berjalan menuju ke Kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar, tentu saja Kyuhyun terus berontak tapi dia terlalu lemah untuk melawan Appa Sungmin.

"JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI CHO" teriak Appa Sungmin dengan emosi menggebu gebu, tak peduli saat ini dia berada di mana, tapi hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan pahit bertubi tubi.

Kyuhyun menggedor gedor pintu kamar rawat Sungmin yang langsung di kunci oleh Appa Sungmin. Beberapa orang mendatanginya untuk menenangkan tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya dia merosot ke bawah dan masih terus menggedor gedor pintu kamar itu, semakin lama semakin lambat.

"jebal buka Min jebal" kata Kyuhyun dengan lirih, Ryeowook segera datang dan mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap di sana tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat semua orang membicarakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih di sana dan mendengarkan gedoran pintu yang semakin lama semakin lambat. Seandainya saja keadaannya berbeda, pasti dia akan segera keluar dan merengkuh tubuh lemah Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi memang kenyataan berkata lain, walau tak dapat ia pungkiri rasa khawatirnya semakin besar sekarang, di dalam pikirannya selalu saja terlintas memar yang ada di pipi Kyuhyun. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya, apa yang ia tidak tahu sekarang, semuanya hanya menjadi pertanyaan tak terjawab di dalam pikirannya.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya pada Appa Umma kalau Kyuhyun punya istri lagi" Sungmin hanya memandang sayu ke arah kedua orang tuanya, bagaimana ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Dia saja baru tahu beberapa hari lalu tentang semua itu, kalau bukan karena seseorang yang tidak ia kenal memberitahunya.

'orang itu' kata Sungmin dalam hati sambil matanya bergerak gerak gelisah. Kenapa tak ia pikirkan sejak awal, siapa orang yang telah memberitahunya dan kenapa orang itu memberitahunya. Sejak awal dia hanya menerima sebuah pesan singkat tentang semua perselingkuhan Kyuhyun, bahkan ia mendapat alamat lengkap yeoja dan bayinya itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mencari tahu siapa si pemberi informasi itu.

Sungmin segera menatap ke arah ponselnya yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat di ambilnya dan dibukanya beberapa pesan yang ia terima beberapa hari lalu. Segera ia mencoba untuk meneleponnya.

Tut Tut Tut

Sungmin terdiam lagi, pikirannya melayang kemana mana. Diliriknya lagi pintu yang masih terdengar gedoran dan ricuh di luar kamarnya. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang benar, apa dia harus mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang semuanya. Tapi buat apa dia dengarkan, dia sudah kehilangan seluruh kebahagiaannya.

"Appa" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne Minnie" jawab Appanya.

"Bisakah Appa mencari tahu nomor telepon ini" kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan ponselnya ke Appanya dengan perlahan sang Appa mengambil ponsel itu dan melihatnya.

"Sepertinya bisa Min, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Appanya kemudian.

"Penting Appa, kumohon cepat, bisakah saat ini juga aku tahu" kata Sungmin dan membuat kecurigaan yang cukup kentara di wajah kedua orang tuanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mengiyakan permintaan anak semata wayangnya.

Dengan segera ia menguhubungi salah satu sahabatnya yang berada di kepolisian untuk mencari tahu nomor telepon itu. Sungmin memainkan tangannya gelisah dan khawatir menunggu kabar yang memang sangat ingin dia dengarkan. Hingga tak lama kemudian dering telepon membuyarkan pikirannya.

"ne yeoboseyo" jawab Appanya.

"aku sudah dapatkan infonya, nomor itu terdaftar dengan nama Kim Jongwoon"

"Kim Jongwoon? Bisa kau cari tahu tentangnya?" jawab Appanya lagi, tapi Sungmin langsung kaget ketika mendengar nama itu karena nama itu cukup familiar untuknya.

"ne, sebentar. Ah ya, Kim Jongwoon, hanya satu orang dengan nama itu di Korea Selatan dan dia masuk dalam daftar pencarian orang, tapi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu jejaknya tak ada lagi seolah lenyap"

"Mwo? Kau yakin?" Jawab Appa Sungmin dengan kaget.

"Ne sangat yakin, tapi nomor telepon ini sudah tidak dapat dihubungi lagi, sebentar aku akan coba melacak terakhir kali nomor ini di gunakan" jawab orang dari seberang sana lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Sungmin memandang Appanya dengan rasa khawatir yang semakin menjadi, mungkihkah semua ini hanya permainan orang itu saja karena ingin menghancurkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia begitu membenci orang yang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu karena dia telah membunuh Hyungnya. Tapi apakah ini hanya kebetulan semata. Apakah orang yang bernama Kim Jongwoon ini memang ingin membantu dirinya dengan mengatakan tentang perselingkuhan Kyuhyun, tapi untuk apa. Pertanyaan baru muncul lagi di otak Sungmin, tapi lagi lagi itu hanya berakhir menjadi sebuah pertanyaan karena dirinya sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Minnie, bagaimana bisa seorang buronan menghubungimu" tanya Appanya langsung pada Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin hanya bisa diam, dia bingung mau menjelaskan apa pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Jawab Appa Minnie" desak Appanya kemudian.

"Dia menghubungi Minnie dan mengatakan tentang perselingkuhan Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin kemudian karena hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Apa urusan seorang buronan dengan perselingkuhan Kyuhyun, apa maksud semua itu Minnie, apa yang Appa tidak tahu tentang kalian?" tanya Appanya lagi seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban dari putrinya itu. Tapi Sungmin juga tidak tahu tentang itu, karena sejak tadi ia pun mempertanyakan itu dalam hatinya.

"Minnie tidak tahu" kata Sungmin lirih sambil menunduk. Appanya diam dan menghela nafas berat, kenapa persoalan keluarga ini benar benar rumit.

Tak lama dering telepon yang berasal dari ponsel Appa Sungmin membuyarkan ketegangan yang ada. Diliriknya id caller yang ada di layarnya, dengan tergesa gesa ia pun mengangkat telepon dari orang yang memang sudah di tunggunya itu.

"Aku sudah dapat lokasinya, dan itu berada di perusahaan yang cukup besar milik eksekutif muda bernama Kim Yesung"

"Tapi apakah mungkin Kim Jongwoon berada di sana? Bagaimana bisa dia berada di perusahaan besar tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu?" tanya Appa Sungmin bertubi tubi.

"Mungkin dia menyamar menjadi orang lain, atau mungkin mengubah dirinya agar tak ada yang tahu jati dirinya, sebentar aku akan coba cari tahu tentang perusahaan itu, tak perlu tutup teleponnya karena aku tak akan lama" kata orang dari seberang sana.

Appa Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, bagaimana mungkin seorang buronan yang telah hilang jejaknya muncul begitu saja di sebuah perusahaan besar. Bila memang dia mengubah dirinya kenapa dia tetap menggunakan nama Kim Jongwoon di data ponselnya. Apakah mungkin itu orang lain dan hanya menggunakan nama Kim Jongwoon untuk menutupi jati dirinya sebenarnya.

"yeoboseyo, yeoboseyo"

"ne ne aku masih di sini, bagaimana?" tanya Appa Sungmin.

"Perusahaan itu baru saja di buka sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, dan pendirinya bernama Kim Yesung, dia orang korea tapi tinggal di Jepang. Dan dia datang dari jepang 2 tahun lalu tepat seminggu setelah Kim Jongwoon dinyatakan hilang tanpa jejak" Jawab orang di sana.

"ne gomawo atas infonya" jawab Appa Sungmin sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Dia berada di perusahaan milik Kim Yesung Min" kata Appanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar nama Kim Yesung, bukankah dia orang yang telah membantunya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit saat itu. Apakah mungkin bila seorang buronan berada di perusahaan itu. Sungmin terus memeras otaknya memikirkan ini semua, dia masih begitu aneh dengan kejadian ini. Untuk apa Kim Jongwoon melakukan ini semua, apa dia masih begitu dendam dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukankah dia membunuh Jungmo dan untuk apa dia datang lagi. Apakah dia ingin menghancurkan seluruh keluarga Cho. Kalau memang iya berarti nyawa Kyuhyun terancam.

"Appa bukakan pintu itu ku mohon" kata Sungmin kemudian, bagaimanapun juga kalau memang benar nyawa Kyuhyun yang terancam ia tak bisa hanya diam. Dengan mengesampingkan rasa sakit hatinya Sungmin terus mendesak Appanya untuk membuka pintu kamar rawatnya itu.

Appa Sungmin segera membuka pintu kamar itu, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun yang bersimpuh di bawah kakinya serta seorang yeoja tengah memegang bahu Kyuhyun. Rasa marah kembali menyeruak di hati Appa Sungmin, dengan segera di tariknya Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin dan meninggalkan Ryeowook di sana.

"Min biarkan aku jelaskan sekarang, waktu itu aku . . ." kata Kyuhyun dengan segera saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"aku tak butuh penjelasan mu sekarang Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun, karena baginya itu tak penting. Kyuhyun langsung terdiam dengan deru nafas yang terengah engah.

"bereskan dirimu dan antarkan aku ke suatu tempat" kata Sungmin dengan cepat lalu melepas dengan paksa selang infusnya, membuat semua yang berada di sana langsung terkaget kaget.

"Min apa yang kau lakukan"

"Cepat Kyu" kata Sungmin kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drrt Drrt

Getaran di ponsel Yesung kembali mengganggu kegiatannya hingga ia sedikit mengacuhkannya karena pekerjaannya masih begitu banyak. Tapi sepertinya itu telepon yang cukup penting hingga ponselnya terus bergetar. Dengan sedikit kesal akhirnya diangkatnya telepon itu.

"..."

PIP

Hanya satu kalimat yang ia dengar dan ponsel itupun mati. Seringai tampak menghiasi wajah malaikatnya, sepertinya ia bukan lagi malaikat melainkan seorang iblis yang telah dihinggapi kebencian dan juga rasa dendam. Seorang iblis yang haus akan kekuasaan untuk menghancurkan orang lain.

Yesung menatap layar di ponsel touchscreennya, kini saatnya melanjutkan rencananya. Setelah satu persatu apa yang ia inginkan terwujud. Kini hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi dan seluruh keluarga Kyuhyun akan benar benar hancur. Sama seperti yang telah terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Selamat menikmati kehancuran kalian Cho" Kata Yesung sambil memainkan ponselnya lalu bersandar di kursi besarnya, ia tak lagi peduli dengan pekerjaannya yang sangat menumpuk itu. Ia masih ingin menikmati kesenangannya kini seolah ia memang sudah benar benar menang.

Tok Tok Tok

Yesung terlonjak kaget ketika suara ketukan pintu itu masuk ke telinganya dan membuyarkan semua kesenangannya. Dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas ia mempersilakan seseorang itu masuk.

"Mianhae sajangnim, saya tidak mengabari dulu tapi mereka berdua terus mendesak untuk bertemu dengan anda segera" kata sekretaris Yesung dengan takut takut karena telah mengganggu bosnya itu. Tapi Yesung segera memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya dan menggangguk seolah mengatakan tidak apa apa.

"baik bawa mereka masuk" kata Yesung kemudian.

Tak lama muncullah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yesung tampak tak lagi terkejut dengan kedatangan dua orang itu, seolah dia telah tahu bahwa mereka akan datang. Sekretaris Yesung segera keluar setelah itu dan kini tinggallah mereka bertiga.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah sehat sekarang" kata Yesung berbasa basi.

"ne gamsahamnida sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu Yesung~ssi" jawab Sungmin, sambil mendekat ke arah Yesung yang kini telah berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kalau hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pasti kalian tidak perlu repot repot untuk mendatangiku di kantor dan memaksa masuk kan" kata Yesung setelahnya.

"Ne, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami tanyakan Yesung~ssi"

"tentang?" tanya Yesung sambil bersandar di depan meja besarnya.

"apa kau tahu tentang Kim Jongwoon" tanya Sungmin hati hati. Yesung tampak mengerutkan dahinya seolah bingung, lalu berfikir sejenak.

"memangnya ada apa?" Yesung berbalik tanya kemudian.

"Dia adalah buronan dan terakhir kali kontaknya berada di perusahaan ini, pasti anda akan tahu siapa saja yang keluar masuk ke kantor ini Yesung~ssi" Kata Sungmin menjelaskan pada Yesung.

"ne memang aku sangat tahu siapa saja yang keluar masuk di sini, tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau ada buronan masuk ke sini" jelas Yesung kemudian.

Kyuhyun tampak tak percaya dengan omongan Yesung, firasatnya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu dengan orang ini. Saat pertama kali ia melihatnya tadi, perasaannya langsung tidak enak seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Mata Kyuhyun menatap menyelidik ke arah Yesung. Terutama ia melihat ke mata Yesung, semakin lama ia menatapnya semakin ia merasa begitu familiar dengan orang ini.

"Dan lagipula, siapapun yang mau berurusan dikantor ini harus menyerahkan tanda pengenalnya, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak melakukannya kan kalau begitu mian aku tidak bisa membantu apa apa" jawab Yesung santai.

Kyuhyun tampak jengah dengan orang yang berada di hadapannya kini. Kalau memang semua yang Sungmin dan Appanya ceritakan tadi benar, pasti kemungkinan besar Kim Jongwoon memang berada di sini. Dan mungkin saja orang yang bernama Yesung ini mengetahuinya atau menyembunyikannya.

Drrt Drrt

Sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan saku bajunya bergetar. Dengan segera diambilnya ponsel itu dan dilihatnya siapa orang yang meneleponnya.

"Appa" kata Sungmin sedikit kaget kenapa Appanya tiba tiba meneleponnya sekarang. Dengan segera diangkatnya telepon itu.

"yeoboseyo?"

"Cepat keluar dari sana Min"

"Mwo? Waeyo Appa?"

"Cepat"

"Tapi Ap . . ."

Tanpa dikomando Yesung langsung mengambil ponsel Sungmin dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku lupa memberitahu kalian ya, di sini tidak boleh menerima telepon dari siapapun"

"Peraturan macam apa itu, cepat kembalikan ponselnya" Kata Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Ini perusahaanku dan siapapun disini harus menuruti peraturan yang kubuat Cho Kyuhyun" kata Yesung kemudian, Sungmin langsung kaget, bagaimana mungkin Yesung tahu nama suaminya ini. Bukankah dia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun pun sama terkejutnya dengan Sungmin, pasalnya baru tadi dia bertemu dengan Yesung dan bahkan dia tidak pernah menyebutkan siapa namanya selama di sini.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel milik Sungmin kembali bergetar, Yesung melihatnya lalu kembali mematikannya. Setelah itu ia matikan ponsel Sungmin dan secara tidak terduga dia melempar ponsel itu ke dinding hingga ponsel itu pecah berantakan. Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya kaget ketika peristiwa pelemparan itu terjadi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH" teriak Kyuhyun sambil bersiap akan menerjang Yesung, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika sesuatu tepat mengarah ke kepalanya.

Kyuhyun langsung diam sambil matanya bergerak gelisah. Sungmin pun tak tinggal diam, dia segera mendatangi Yesung tapi ternyata Yesung pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Sungmin juga terdiam, kakinya serasa tidak bisa ia gerakkan sekarang.

"maju selangkah, kalian akan mati" kata Yesung kemudian, masih dengan menodongkan kedua pistolnya tepat di kepala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"SIAPA KAU" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku, Kau pasti sangat mengenalku Cho Kyuhyun" Kata Yesung. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya sempurna melihat manik mata Yesung, dia baru ingat siapa pemilik kedua mata itu.

"Ya Aku adalah Kim Jongwoon" Kata Yesung bersamaan dengan bunyi tembakan yang cukup keras.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 4 berhasil author selesaikan, setelah berjuang diantara jadwal yang semakin padat.

Buat yang udah ngeriview author mengucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih ne, Mian kalau ggak bisa author bales satu persatu tapi author baca kok. Dan mungkin jawabannya bisa kalian temukan di chapter 4 ini.

Mianhae ne kalau ceritanya jadi semakin ggak terarah, soalnya author juga sedang mentok ide. Sulit mencari inspirasi. Bagaikan mencari kutu diantara rambut kribo. Hehe

Sekian cuap cuapnya, sekali lagi Gamsahamnida redeardeul :)

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


	5. PEMBERITAHUAN

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

**.**

**Shu Qiao Lian**

**.**

**(^.^)**

Mian karena updatenya hanya pemberitahuan seperti ini, tapi tenang saja ini hanya pemberitahuan singkat dari Author kok, ceritanya bakal tetep lanjut. Ternyata perjuangan di Ffn bener bener sulit ya, Author ggak ngedown kok dapet BASH kayak beberapa orang yang review di Fanfict ini. Cuma mau ngasih pendapat aja. Kalau memang kalian tidak suka ya tidak usah di baca, daripada harus capek capek ngeriview panjang dan lebar. Mungkin juga cuma dianggap angin lalu saja.

Saya hargai kok pendapat kalian dan setidaknya kalian juga hargai Author yang sudah menuliskan idenya ini. Saya sebagai Author dan pembaca di Ffn sudah sering baca review review yang suka Nge BASH karya orang lain. Coba deh kalian tunjukkan nama kalian yang asli jangan cuma "guest" kalau ingin menunjukkan pendapat kalian yang kurang enak di baca. Tapi author berterimakasih kok karena menganggap ide author ini menarik.

Dan yang ANTI ANTI sama Pairingnya, setidaknya tidak usah di baca kan gampang. Atau kalau tidak kalian buat sendiri FF dengan pair yang kalian suka. Sekali lagi, Author sudah cukup dewasa dan kalian para pembaca juga sudah dewasa kan (setidaknya bukan anak umur 5 tahun #hehe), sudah mengerti apa yang namanya menghargai.

Kalau buat aturan yang dibuat oleh Ffn, bukankah hampir semua cerita di sini menggunakan real person. Kalau begitu silakan anda yang merasa paham aturan mengomentari semua Fanfict yang ada Ffn. Kalau perlu silakan perbaiki, terimakasih.

Author menuliskan ini bukan karena tidak suka dan jangan anggap author mudah emosi ya. Author biasa saja kok hanya ingin memberikan komentar yang cukup panjang. Buktinya author menuliskan ini sambil ketawa, keliatan gak ya. Bisa diterima kan semuanya. KEEP FIGHTING.

**(^.^)**

**.**

**Shu Qiao Lian**

**.**

**SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH**

* * *

**Komentar buat yang Review (=^.^=)**

**Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan, buat chapter berikutnya akan lebih disesuaikan. Oh ya, Sungmin belum memaafkan Kyuhyun kok tenang saja, kan sebagai manusia harus saling tolong menolong #hehe. Dan Author masih ingin membuat Kyuhyun menderita. Sekali kali kan Kyuhyun yang harus menderita kenapa harus Sungmin terus. Lagipula masih banyak yang belum di ceritakan kok di Fanfict karya saya ini.**

**Sampai lupa mau bilang sejak awal, mian ne kalau ada typo typo di Fanfict ini, mata author kurang jeli buat ngoreksi. Setidaknya hanya sedikit kan yang salah.**

**Buat yang penasaran siapa yang ketembak, silakan tunggu di chapter depan. Dan mungkin cukup sebagai jawaban rasa penasaran kalian, hehe. Di chapter depan, semuanya akan terkuak perlahan lahan.**

**Gamsahamnida readerdeul dan yang udah ngeriew positif maupun negatif :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : All is Lie**

**Cast : KyuMin Slight KyuWook, GS for Uke**

**Chapter : 5 of ?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kebenaran memang selalu akan menyakitkan, tak peduli seberapa kerasnya kau menyangkal, rasa sakit itu akan terus berada di sekitarmu. Menghantui setiap harimu dan akan merengkuhmu masuk ke dalam lingkaran penuh api kematian. Membuatmu merasakan apa itu rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya.

**- Kim Yesung -**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersentak ke belakang ketika sebuah peluru melesat dan menerobos masuk ke dalam lengan sebelah kirinya. Reflek tangan kanannya langsung memegangi lengan kirinya yang terus saja mengeluarkan darah segar itu. Keningnya mengerut dan tangan kirinya terus mengepal, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat sekarang. Matanya terkadang menutup lalu terbuka kembali, bahkan deru nafasnya tak lagi setenang tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun harus tetap kuat, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah saat ini, walau rasa sakit ini begitu mengganggunya tapi dia tidak boleh berhenti di sini. Dia harus mengakhirinya sekarang atau dia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi.

"KYU" teriak Sungmin sambil memegangi kedua bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terus mencoba berdiri, mengabaikan rasa sakitnya itu dan sekarang matanya menatap tajam Yesung yang hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati permainan yang ia buat.

Kyuhyun tahu, mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang terakhir ia lakukan bila ia tak akan selamat di sini. Walau ia belum cukup mengenal siapa Kim Jongwoon tapi dia tahu bahwa Jongwoon adalah orang yang berbahaya. Kyuhyun sedikit tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kim Jongwoon di tempat seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka Kim Jongwoon sepintar ini, mengganti seluruh identitasnya dan menutupi semuanya dengan membuat sebuah perusahaan besar bahkan siapapun tidak tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Kim Jongwoon bermain terlalu rapi dengan semua ini, dan Kyuhyun tahu pasti Jongwoon sengaja menggunakan nama aslinya di data ponselnya hanya saja dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Dan sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah untuk apa dia melakukan itu semua.

"TOLONG" teriak Sungmin berulang kali, tapi tak ada siapapun yang datang untuk menolongnya. Yesung masih terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang terus berteriak minta tolong, sesekali ia geleng geleng kepala karena merasa Sungmin terlalu bodoh saat ini.

"Hentikanlah, tak akan ada yang mendengarmu" kata Yesung kemudian setelah jengah mendengar Sungmin terus berteriak. Sungmin menatap Yesung emosi, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi setelah ini. Insting bertahan hidupnya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari sini, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan bisa dengan mudah ia lakukan. Apalagi dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, pasti akan sangat sulit. Lagipula Yesung punya senjata dan mereka berdua tak membawa apapun.

"Seluruh ruangan ini sudah kubuat kedap suara sejak kalian datang, aku sangat pintar kan" kata Yesung sambil bangkit dari bersandarnya di meja kerjanya. Dia menatap kedua orang itu dengan pandangan penuh kebencian dan dendam, begitu pula Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Yesung berjalan perlahan mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Ia seperti seekor singa yang tengah mengepung mangsanya. Tapi dia bukanlah lagi seeokor singa, dia adalah seorang iblis yang siap mencabut nyawa. Tiba tiba Yesung berhenti tepat di belakang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana rasanya tertembak Kyu?" kata Yesung kemudian, rahang Kyuhyun mengeras emosinya tampak begitu kentara sekarang, rasa bencinya semakin bertambah setiap detiknya. Walau seluruh wajahnya sekarang penuh dengan keringat karena menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Sungmin memandang Yesung sebentar lalu memandang khawatir Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu kesakitan, apakah ini memang akhir dari semuanya.

Yesung kembali berjalan dan sekarang dia tepat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sesekali Yesung melihat ke arah kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang tampak gemetar seolah tak kuat lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Yesung semakin merasa menang sekarang, karena nyawa mereka berdua ada ditangannya.

"Kalian kira aku akan sebegitu bodohnya menggunakan nama asliku di data ponselku, aku menggunakanannya untuk memancing mu ke sini Cho Kyuhyun, dan . ." Kata Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu dengan cepat dia memperlihatkan pistol yang ada di tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Yesung sekilas lalu melihat ke arah pistol hitam bernoda merah yang ia yakini adalah darah dan sebuah kalung emas yang menjuntai disana.

"kau pasti sangat familiar dengan ini kan Cho Kyuhyun" kata Yesung lagi, kali ini dia memperjelas pistol itu dengan semakin mendekatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Semula Kyuhyun tampak masih belum begitu jelas melihat kalung itu, sampai saat Yesung mendekatkannya baru ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Entah ini suatu kebetulan atau memang tidak, Kyuhyun sangat tahu siapa pemilik kalung itu dan tentu saja bandul berbentuk persegi dengan sebuah lambang pyramid timbulnya. Itu kalung milik keluarganya, dan satu satunya orang yang dipercaya memakai kalung itu adalah Hyungnya. Tapi Hyungnya pernah bercerita padanya kalau ia kehilangan kalung itu.

"Ini adalah pistol yang aku gunakan untuk membunuh hyung tercintamu Cho Kyuhyun" Kata Yesung dengan lancarnya, seolah tanpa dosa ketika mengatakan pengakuan itu. Walau itu bukan lagi sebuah pengakuan karena memang Kyuhyun telah tahu itu semua.

Tapi tiba tiba Kyuhyun terdiam, bukankah namja ini akan membunuhnya waktu itu dan bukan Hyungnya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Yesung yang terlihat begitu puasnya, ia selalu muak melihat wajah itu sejak tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun harus mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dari balik wajah iblis Yesung. Ia terus mengerahkan otak jeniusnya untuk berfikir, hingga akhirnya sebuah jawaban telintas dipikirannya.

"Kau tak pernah berniat akan membunuhku kan Kim Jongwoon karena sejak awal kau menggunakanku untuk membuat Jungmo Hyung datang dan ia yang terkena tembakan itu" Kata Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata katanya walau sekarang bibirnya sendiri tampak bergetar hebat dan memucat. Yesung tersenyum penuh arti ketika kata kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi kan Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah dapatkan jawabannya" kata Yesung kemudian. Kyuhyun menggeram marah, dia akan bersiap untuk menghajar Yesung saat itu juga tapi lagi lagi kecepatan tangan Yesung menghentikannya, karena sekarang kedua pistol itu terarah tepat ke kepalanya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Tuan Cho" kata Yesung masih dengan menodongkan pistolnya itu. Kyuhyun terpojok sekarang, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Bila ia salah langkah sedikit saja, nyawanya dan Sungmin akan melayang saat itu juga. Mereka semua masih terdiam cukup lama, bahkan Yesung pun masih terus diam dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Akh" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, rasa nyeri kembali mengusiknya lagi hingga ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram semakin erat lengannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar itu, hingga darahnya semakin mengalir deras. Yesung yang melihatnya kembali menyeringai, nyawa Kyuhyun memang sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Sakit ya Kyu?" kata Yesung mengejek, mendengar ejekan itu emosi Kyuhyun kembali meluap, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk menahannya disela sela rasa sakitnya.

"Kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia Cho, mungkin rahasia ini bisa membuatmu semakin merasakan sakit" kata Yesung dengan memainkan pistol yang ada di tangan kanannya itu.

"Kau sangat tahu kalung ini kan Cho Kyuhyun, kau memang seharusnya tahu karena kalung ini milik Hyungmu, bahkan aku tak sudi untuk menyebut namanya, kau ingin tahu kenapa Cho, karena hyung yang selalu kau banggakan itu tak lebih dari seorang namja hina" kata Yesung sambil berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya dan kembali bersandar di meja kerjanya itu. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan rasa dendam yang begitu dalam.

"dan pistol ini juga yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh dongsaengku dan bayinya, membuang mayatnya di pinggiran kota, pasti kau sangat tahu berita itu kan Cho Kyuhyun. Berita yang begitu membuat geger seluruh Seoul, karena dongsaengku dibunuh secara keji" kata Yesung dengan mata penuh kilatan api amarah, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia bingung sekarang, antara ia harus percaya dengan omongan namja yang notabene telah membunuh Hyungnya atau dia tidak mempercayainya. Tapi dia sangat tahu tentang berita pembunuhan itu yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui siapa pembunuhnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lagi Yesung, menelisik ke dalam mata penuh amarah Yesung. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari setiap kata kata yang terucap dari mulut iblis yang telah merenggut nyawa Hyungnya itu. Tapi semuanya terasa masih abu abu, dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Yesung juga masih diam dan menatap Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan percaya dengan semua kata katanya.

"bohong" sebuah suara lirih masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Yesung. Tebakannya memang benar, Kyuhyun tak akan semudah itu percaya padanya.

"KAU PEMBOHONG KIM JONGWOON" teriak Kyuhyun kemudian, matanya tampak melotot dan merah. Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang begitu emosi itu, tapi Yesung masih diam dan menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang terengah engah karena teriakannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya dia bangkit lagi dari bersandarnya dan menuju ke balik mejanya, sepertinya dia akan mengambil sesuatu. Tapi sebelumnya ia memasukkan kedua pistolnya ke dalam saku jasnya.

Tak lama sebuah kepingan cd muncul beserta beberapa foto di tangan Yesung. Dia menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu melangkah menuju ke sebuah lcd tv yang tak jauh darinya. Mata Kyuhyun masih melihat Yesung yang tengah sibuk di sana dengan kepingan cdnya, hingga rekaman video yang diputar itu membuatnya jatuh terduduk, seolah kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Sungmin pun tak jauh beda, dia sudah sejak awal jatuh terduduk bahkan kedua matanya masih ia pejamkan hingga sekarang. Air mata yang begitu derasnya mengalir menghiasi pipi seputih saljunya.

Yesung segera mematikan rekaman video yang berisi tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Jungmo dan beberapa rekannya beberapa tahun lalu. Yesung sendiri terkadang masih menyalahkan dirinya karena tak bisa menolong dongsaengnya. Tapi ia juga berfikir, jika ia menolongnya pasti ia juga tidak akan selamat saat itu dan ia tak akan bisa membalas semuanya saat ini.

"Aku ada di sana Cho Kyuhyun dan aku melihat semuanya" kata Yesung setelahnya, kemudian diam cukup lama.

"KAU PASTI TAHU RASANYA KEHILANGAN KAN CHO" teriak Yesung kemudian, sungguh ia sangat ingin menumpahkan air matanya sekarang ketika ingatan tentang masa lalunya itu kembali berputar di pikirannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia sudah sampai sejauh ini dan ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan dua orang yang akan hancur di tangannya kini.

Yesung berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ia kembali mengeluarkan pistol yang ada di sakunya lalu dengan cepat mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan gerakan tiba tiba itu, ia ingin melawan tapi rasanya seluruh tenaganya sudah habis. Bahkan tangan kanannya jatuh bebas karena tak kuat lagi untuk mencengkeram lengan kirinya. Lumuran darah segar tampak menghiasi tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah membunuh Hyungku, kau bahkan sudah menghancurkan keluargaku apa itu juga belum cukup, apa lagi yang kau inginkan Kim Jongwoon" kata Kyuhyun datar, mendengar itu Yesung hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

Sungmin langsung membuka matanya dan mendongak ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Tak lama tatapan matanya turun dan melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan lumuran darah. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, seolah ikut merasakan nyeri yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Perlahan, Ia mulai bangkit dan menatap Yesung.

"Kau lemah Cho Kyuhyun" kata Yesung sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kerah kemeja Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan mundur dengan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan menusuk seolah tatapan itu mampu membunuh Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Kau yang lemah Kim Jongwoon" Kata Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Yesung. Kening Yesung mengerut seolah tak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun. Sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang tersenyum meremehkan, sepertinya jiwa namjanya telah kembali.

"Kau terlalu lemah hingga rasa dendammu telah menguasaimu dengan mudah" Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan maju mendekat ke arah Yesung hingga sekarang ujung pistol itu tepat menempel di dadanya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal dengan erat.

Tapi Kim Yesung masih tetaplah Kim Jongwoon, dia masih tetap namja dengan 1001 cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan sekarang otaknya terlalu cepat untuk berfikir hingga ia tak mudah termakan oleh omongan Kyuhyun. Seberapapun cepatnya kau berfikir Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan tetap kalah dengan Yesung.

Perlahan pistol itu ia turunkan dan ia masukkan lagi ke dalam saku jasnya. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di dada dan sekarang ia yang tersenyum meremehkan. Bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak gerak gelisah, dia masih belum bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yesung. Dia masih belum bisa menerka jalan pikiran namja dihadapannya itu.

Perlahan mata Yesung menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi terdiam membisu, ia menatap datar Sungmin tak kala ia mengingat saat menolong Sungmin saat itu. Tentu saja ada alasan dari sikap baiknya saat itu, seorang Kim Jongwoon atau sekarang telah berganti menjadi Kim Yesung itu tak akan pernah tulus dalam menolong keluarga Cho. Dia akan tetap menjadi iblis yang bersembunyi di balik wajah malaikatnya.

Tapi saat ia bilang Sungmin telah kehilangan bayinya itu memang sebuah kenyataan, karena sekarang bayinya ada di tangannya. Bayi yang ia sebut sebagai putranya saat ia berada di rumah sakit waktu itu, itu adalah bayi Sungmin. Bayi yang sekarang berada di bawah penanganan serius para dokter itu karena ia nekat membawanya kabur dari inkubator tempat Sungmin di rawat saat itu. Tapi ia punya maksud dengan semua yang ia lakukan itu.

"Kau masih ingat dengan anakmu Cho Sungmin atau kau sudah melupakannya setelah ia meninggal" Kata Yesung setelahnya. Mungkin kata kata Yesung disaat yang tidak tepat bahkan mereka berdua pun tak menyangka Yesung akan mengatakan hal itu di saat seperti ini.

Sungmin terdiam, ia teringat lagi dengan anak yang sudah ia kandung dan jaga selama 8 bulan itu setelah tadi ia sedikit melupakannya karena kejadian tiba tiba yang menimpa hidupnya baru saja. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan sangat erat, seolah ia salurkan seluruh emosinya di sana. Sungmin menatap Yesung tajam tapi dia berfikir untuk apa Yesung membicarakan hal itu sekarang. Apa urusannya dengan Yesung.

Lagi lagi Yesung merasa dirinya menang, dia merasa bahwa siapapun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Bahkan kedua mangsanya ini terlihat begitu lemahnya dihadapannya.

'kau bertemu dengan malaikat palsu Cho Sungmin' batin Yesung sambil tersenyum meremehkan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja tampak berjalan dengan langkah perlahan menyusuri setiap koridor di dalam rumah sakit besar itu. Beberapa orang tampak melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Tak lama setelah ia berjalan akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah ruangan khusus yang hanya berbatah kaca tabal, tapi ia masih bisa melihat apa saja di dalamnya. Matanya bergerak gerak mencari sesuatu, tapi keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika tak ia temukan sosok yang ia cari. Hingga tak lama seorang dokter bername tag Kim Junsu keluar dari ruangan dan melihat yeoja yang tengah kebingungan itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Dokter Kim Junsu itu. Yeoja itu sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara di samping kirinya itu.

"Ah mianhae kalau saya mengagetkan anda, tapi sepertinya anda butuh bantuan" Kata Dokter Kim Junsu itu lagi.

"Ne gwencana, saya hanya bingung, aku ingin menengok keponakanku yang katanya ada di rumah sakit ini, dia berada di inkubator kata Appanya" Kata yeoja itu pada Dokter Kim Junsu.

Dokter Kim tak perlu lagi berfikir siapa saja yang bayinya berada di dalam inkubator karena memang hanya ada satu bayi di sana yaitu putra dari Kim Yesung.

"Oh, bayi itu sekarang tidak ada di sini, kami merawatnya di ruangan lain karena kondisinya sudah semakin baik walau dia masih tetap harus berada di dalam inkubator, kalau anda ingin melihatnya mari ikut saya" Kata Dokter Kim pada yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk pada dokter yang ada di hadapannya kini lalu mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke ruangan tempat bayi itu di rawat. Tapi tak lama senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai, ternyata selalu ada jalan untuknya tanpa harus bersusah payah.

Tak lama langkah kedua orang itu berhenti pada sebuah ruangan rawat yang tertutup dan hanya ada satu pintu di depannya. Dengan perlahan dokter itu membuka pintu itu dan nampaklah seorang bayi mungil yang masih berada di dalam inkubator bersama dengan seorang dokter lain yang merawatnya. Ketika dia akan masuk ke dalam, tiba tiba Dokter Kim menghalangi langkahnya. Yeoja itu tampak cemas dengan perlakuan dokter itu padanya.

"Anda harus memakai ini semua sebelum melihatnya" kata Dokter Kim pada yeoja itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah penutup kepala dan sebuah pakaian rumah sakit. Dengan segera yeoja mengambilnya dan langsung memakainya. Setelah semua terpakai baru ia melangkah mendekat ke arah bayi yang tampak lemah itu.

"Kondisinya sudah cukup stabil, detak jantungnya normal" kata seorang dokter itu padanya, yeoja itu hanya tersenyum seolah lega mendengarnya.

"Ah saya permisi sebentar saya ingin mengabari Appanya kalau kondisinya semakin baik" kata yeoja itu sambil melangkah keluar dari dalam sana dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya,. Ia mengetikkan beberapa angka lalu menekan tombol memanggil.

Cukup lama ia menunggu panggilannya di angkat oleh orang di seberang sana. Tapi sepertinya orang yang ingin ia hubungi sedang sibuk hingga tak sempat mengangkat teleponnya. Namun tak lama setelahnya, sebuah suara dari orang yang sangat ia kenal itu menyahut.

"Kau sudah di sana?" tanya orang dari seberang sana.

"ne aku sudah di sini, kondisi bayi itu malah semakin baik" Kata yeoja itu sambil mendengus tak senang, sepertinya kau punya rencana lain selain untuk menengok bayi itu.

"kau tetap di sana sampai urusanku di sini selesai, baru setelah itu akan ku beri tahu langkah berikutnya" kata seseorang itu lagi, lalu tak lama sambungan telepon itu terputus. Yeoja itu kembali merengut, kalau bukan karena orang yang ia telepon tadi adalah suaminya, ia tak ingin berlama lama mengikuti semua permainannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung mematikan sambungan telepon itu sambil tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai lalu menatap ke arah dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tadi sudah cukup jelas mendengarkan apa yang Yesung bicarakan di telepon, tapi mereka masih belum menangkap maksud kata kata yang Yesung ucapkan.

"Aku punya kabar yang sangat bagus untukmu Cho Sungmin" kata Yesung sambil menaruh dengan kasar ponselnya.

"Bayimu masih hidup" kata Yesung kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tercengan kaget mendengar pengakuan tiba tiba dari Yesung itu. Mereka selalu saja dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang Yesung katakan atau lakukan.

"tapi ,, kau ,," kata Sungmin terbata bata, seolah ia tak lagi bisa merangkai kata apapun saat ini.

"Aku memang berkata padamu bahwa bayimu meninggal, bahkan aku menyuap rumah sakit besar itu, tapi kau seharusnya percaya padaku Cho Sungmin setelah apa yang kalian alami selama di sini" kata Yesung meyakinkan.

"kembalikan anakku, kembalikan, KEMBALIKAN" teriak Sungmin sambil ia berlari menuju ke arah Yesung dan memukuli namja tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi dengan cepat tangan Yesung menangkap tangan Sungmin dan langsung menghempaskannya hingga Sungmin jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, dia langsung menuju ke arah Yesung dan menghajarnya dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Tak dipedulikannya peluru yang bersarang di dalam lengannya.

Satu pukulan di terima Yesung tepat mengenai wajahnya, tampak darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Yesung terdorong kebelakang dan akhirnya menabrak meja kerjanya sendiri, Kyuhyun terus saja memberikan Yesung pukulan pukulannya, hingga Kyuhyun berhenti dengan nafas terengah engah.

Tapi Yesung masih bisa berdiri, disekanya perlahan darah di sudut bibirnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya itu. Lagi lagi Yesung tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaganya. Tanpa di duga Yesung langsung mengambil ponselnya di meja kerjanya dan meredial nomor yang baru saja menghubunginya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga panggilannya diangkat.

"bunuh bayi itu"

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong, mianhae jeongmal mianhae updatenya kelamaan. Soalnya baru nemu idenya sekarang, tapi kalau ceritanya makin berantakan mianhae lagi ne. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ne, Author sudah berusaha buat cerita yang alurnya tidak kecepeten. Kalau kurang panjang, kayaknya Auhtor masih sulit bikin yang agak panjang nih, jadi segini dulu ne. Tapi ini udah tak panjangin dikit kok :)**

**Oh ya, Author juga sengaja sih buat Yesung di sini jadi berubah dari karakter aslinya, kan sekali kali lihat Yesungnya nakal, Hehehehe. Kalau Siwon kan udah sering, karakter jahatnya udah sering author baca. Tapi kalau Yesung kan jarang gitu. Apalagi dia kan tidak ada tampang tampang jahat.  
**

**Buat My Lord Highness : Saya sangat mengerti kok, kalau seandainya ada penghapusan massal terjadi lagi, ya sudah tinggal tunggu waktu saja. Mungkin saya kurang mengerti dengan fungsi Ffn dan hanya numpang ikut-ikutan bikin fanfict. Tapi saya masih merasa kalau tanpa fanfic seperti ini, Ffn kurang ramai. Buktinya #maaf loh kalau salah, berdasar survey sendiri# cerita di Screenplay lebih banyak dibanding dengan yang lain.**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, sekali lagi mian ne kalau kelamaan banget updatenya :)**

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : All is Lie

Cast : KyuMin Slight KyuWook, GS for Uke

Chapter : 6 of ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sejauh apapun kaki kecil ini akan melangkah, sejauh apapun mata ini akan memandang dan selebar apapun tangan ini akan merentang. Hati ini akan tetap terus terpaku pada satu nama, hanya akan menyebut satu nama, dan akan terus mencintai satu nama. Nama yang selalu aku rindukan setiap detik, dan itu adalah namamu CHO SUNGMIN.

**- Cho Kyuhyun -**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyawa Sungmin seolah melayang begitu saja ketika mendengar Yesung mengatakan hal yang sangat membuatnya kaget. Ingin rasanya ia menulikan telinganya dan berharap tak mendengar apapun sekarang, berharap apa yang dialaminya cuma mimpi buruk. Tapi sayangnya semua itu tak bisa ia lakukan, karena sekarang namja di hadapannya kini seolah telah menjadi Tuhannya dan takdirnya kini berada di tangannya. Sungmin sangat tahu bahwa Yesung tidak pernah main main dalam melakukan sesuatu, dia tidak pernah ragu untuk melakukan hal yang sangat jahat dan tidak manusiawi sekalipun. Sungmin merasa begitu bodoh sekarang, kenapa bisa semudah itu terjebak dalam permainan orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Dan Ia juga sangat menyesali karena menyeret Kyuhyun untuk ikut serta dengannya menemui Yesung.

Bibir Sungmin bergetar perlahan, air matanya lagi lagi menetes keluar. Dunia memang begitu kejam untuknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua harus ia jalani. Mata Sungmin menatap kosong ke arah Yesung yang tengah berdiri dan memandangnya dari atas. Seringai tipisnya tampak begitu ketara, sekali lagi dia merasa telah menang.

"Kau benar benar bukan manusia Kim Jongwoon" Desis Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Emosinya benar benar sudah memuncak sekarang, dia tak bisa lagi menunggu, dia tak bisa lagi kalah dari seorang Kim Jongwoon. Kyuhyun bersiap akan memukul Yesung lagi tapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya hingga ia kembali terkejut.

Di sampingnya kini Sungmin telah berdiri dan memegangi tangannya dengan erat, air matanya kini tampak memenuhi wajah pucatnya. Pandangan Kyuhyun menyendu saat dia menatap yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu, dia tahu pasti Sungmin merasakan rasa sakit yang berkali kali lipat lebih darinya. Sungmin telah banyak merasakan sakit karenanya.

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah perlahan Sungmin melangkahkan kaki gemetarnya menuju ke arah Yesung yang terus memandang remeh ke arahnya. Mata Sendu Sungmin langsung bertemu dengan pandangan remeh Yesung. Sedikit terhenyak dengan pandangan sendu Sungmin, membuat Yesung merasa iba. Hatinya seolah terbagi menjadi dua sekarang, sosok jahat dan penuh rasa dendam dari Kim Jongwoon dan sosok namja berhati malaikat yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Tiba tiba Sungmin merosot ke bawah dan berlutut di kaki Yesung, membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan tiba tiba darinya. Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya juga merasa begitu kaget, untuk apa Sungmin sampai berlutut di hadapan Yesung.

"Jangan bunuh anakku kumohon Yesung~ssi, aku tahu apa yang pernah kau rasakan pasti hal yang sangat buruk, kau bisa bunuh aku tapi jangan bunuh anakku" Kata Sungmin sambil terisak, kedua tangannya memeluk kedua kaki Yesung berharap namja di hadapannya ini luluh.

"Minnie!" Panggil Kyuhyun, dia lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun tidak mau Sungmin sampai menjatuhkan harga dirinya seperti itu. Kalau ada yang harus jatuh itu bukan mereka berdua tapi Yesung, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Cepat bangun Minnie" ajak Kyuhyun terus menerus, tapi Sungmin malah memberontak dari Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku Kyu, biarkan aku menyelamatkan anakku, ku mohon Yesung~ssi aku akan lakukan apapun asal kau membebaskan anakku, jangan bunuh dia" kata Sungmin lagi. Yesung hanya diam menatap Sungmin yang terus memohon di kakinya, rasa ibanya kembali menyeruak tapi rasa dendamnya juga tak mau kalah.

Memori Yesung kembali berputar, ia sangat familiar dengan kejadian ini. Yah, tentu saja dia sangat familiar karena kejadian ini sama seperti yang terjadi pada dongsaengnya saat itu. Dongsaeng yang begitu ia sayangi itu harus berlutut dan menyembah Jungmo untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan anak yang dikandungnya. Saat itu Kim Jaerin, nama dongsaeng Yesung memang tengah hamil anak Jungmo dan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari namja tampan itu. Tapi bukannya pelukan hangat yang Jaerin terima tapi malah penyiksaan yang ia dapatkan. Jaerin terus memohon dengan memar di seluruh wajahnya, tapi Jungmo tak mau mendengarnya dan malah berakhir dengan membunuh Jaerin.

Yesung menatap Sungmin dalam, tak kala ia ingat kejadian itu membuat sosok jahat dan penuh dendamnya menang. Hingga tanpa diduga Yesung menendang Sungmin hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang. Tapi ternyata Sungmin sosok yang tak mudah menyerah, dia kembali mendekap kaki Yesung hingga membuatnya sedikit oleng.

Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, dia langsung menarik kerah kemeja Yesung lagi dan menjauhkannya dari Sungmin. Ponsel yang ada di tangan Yesung terjatuh tepat di depan Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun terus memukul Yesung, dan tentu saja Yesung membalas pukulan itu.

Drrt Drrt

Tanpa diduga, ponsel Yesung bergetar. Sungmin menatap deretan nomer yang tertera di layar touchscreennya. Yesung yang sadar bahwa ponselnya bergetar mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun yang terus menghalanginya. Sungmin tahu ini adalah kesempatan untuknya, dengan segera diambilnya ponsel itu dan mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseyo Yesung~ssi, saya Dokter Kim Junsu dari Seoul International Hospital, saya punya kabar buruk Yesung~ssi, ada seorang yeoja yang sangat mencurigakan dan dia mengatakan kalau akan menengok putra anda, semula saya mengijinkan dan mengantarkannya menuju ruang rawat putra anda, tapi saya takut dia melakukan hal yang buruk, dari gelagatnya sudah sangat aneh" Jelas Dokter Kim panjang lebar tanpa tahu bahwa orang yang mengangkat telepon itu bukan Yesung.

Jantung Sungmin berdebar dengan sangat cepat setelah mendengarkan hal yang cukup membuatnya kembali terkaget. Omongan Yesung memang tidak bisa dianggap main main, semua yang namja itu katakan memang benar.

"yeoboseyo Yesung~ssi . . . Yeoboseyo?" panggil Dokter Kim berulang ulang karena tidak mendapat jawaban, namun Sungmin langsung mematikan ponsel itu dan menatap Yesung yang terengah engah di tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meremas ponsel milik Yesung saat getaran di ponsel itu kembali bergetar, namun dengan segera ponsel itu ia masukkan ke saku bajunya.

"kembalikan ponselku CHO" teriak Yesung yang masih berada di tangan Kyuhyun dan terus berontak sambil meninju Kyuhyun tepat di lengannya yang terkena luka tembak. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya karena merasakan ngilu yang sangat ketika Yesung terus meninju lengan Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat, rasanya ia ingin menyerah tapi bayangan tentang anaknya dan Sungmin membuatnya kembali kuat. Sungmin menengok ke sana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menolong Kyuhyun, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah patung kayu milik Yesung yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

Sungmin mengambil dengan segera patung itu dan langsung memukulkannya ke arah kepala Yesung. Rasa nyeri langsung menyambut Yesung ketika hantaman itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Dia langsung limbung dan jatuh ke bawah. Pandangannya mengabur, Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"cepat Kyu, kita harus pergi dari sini" kata Sungmin sambil melemparkan patung itu ke arah badan Yesung. Yesung masih tersadar saat itu tapi pening di kepalanya benar benar mengganggunya Bahkan darah segar tampak mengucur dengan lancarnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergegas menuju ke pintu, semula mereka berfikir pintu itu terkunci tapi ternyata tidak. Sungmin membukanya perlahan, mencoba melihat siapa yang berada di lantai itu. Keberuntungan sedikit berpihak padanya, di sana hanya ada sekretaris Yesung yang tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sebelumnya Sungmin melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun lalu menghapus air matanya, karena tak mungkin mereka keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sungmin membuka sedikit lebar pintu ruang kerja Yesung, hingga menarik perhatian sekretaris Yesung.

"Gamsahamnida Yesung~ssi, saya pamit dulu ne, annyeong" monolog Sungmin lalu ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Baru setelah itu Kyuhyun keluar dari sana dengan menggunakan tubuh Sungmin untuk sedikit menutupinya.

"Gamsahamnida Ha Neul~ssi sudah mengijinkan kami masuk, oh iya tadi Yesung~ssi berpesan padaku untuk mengatakan padamu kalau dia tidak bisa di ganggu dulu sampai nanti sore, sepertinya dia benar benar namja yang sangat sibuk ne" jelas Sungmin sambil mencoba bersikap biasa pada sekretaris Yesung ini.

Ha Neul sedikit menaruh curiga pada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, setelah tadi memaksa masuk dan sekarang keluar seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Mata Ha Neul melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang berkeringat dengan deras dan wajahnya memucat, setelah itu ia melihat lagi ke arah Sungmin yang matanya terlihat merah seperti habis menangis.

"Ne cheonmaeyo, Kim Sajangnim memang namja yang sangat sibuk" kata Ha Neul menanggapi.

"Tapi sepertinya kalian sedang tidak baik baik saja ne?" kata Ha Neul setelahnya, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat semakin memucat mendengar penuturan Ha Neul. Sungmin mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Kami baik baik saja, hanya saja suamiku ini sedang sakit, makanya setelah ini kami akan ke rumah sakit" kata Sungmin setelahnya, Ha Neul mencoba untuk percaya walau sebenarnya sulit untuk mempercayainya. Tapi setelahnya dia hanya tersenyum.

"Ne, kalau begitu cepat sembuh ne, silakan" kata Ha Neul lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera berpamitan dengan Ha Neul lalu berlalu dengan santai, hal ini cukup sulit bagi Kyuhyun. Karena dia harus menahan rasa sakit dari tembakan pistol Yesung dilengannya. Apalagi sekarang kakinya serasa melemas, detak jantungnya tak beraturan dan nafasnya sedikit sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu memperhatikan dengan rasa curiga yang tidak begitu kentara ke arah yeoja yang tengah melihat sekeliling seolah akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Dia sempat yakin bahwa yeoja ini pasti bukan kerabat dari Yesung. Bahkan ia sampai menelepon Yesung namun sepertinya namja itu tidak bisa membantunya sekarang. Pikiran pikiran buruk kembali hinggap ke dalam otak Junsu, hingga ia tak berniat ingin meninggalkan ruangan rawat ini sampai semuanya jelas.

"Sepertinya anda sedang tidak sibuk ne Dokter Kim" Kata yeoja itu saat melihat Junsu tengah duduk di dalam ruangan rawat yang sama dengan dirinya sambil memegangi beberapa laporan.

"kebetulan saya tugas jaga di sini emm, saya bisa memanggil anda siapa?" tanya Junsu kemudian. Yeoja itu tampak tersenyum namun seperti dipaksakan, sepertinya actingnya kurang begitu memuaskan. Junsu semakin curiga dengan yeoja di hadapannya kini.

Belum sempat yeoja itu menjawab, pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka perlahan. Dan nampak seseorang yang berpakaian sama dengan Junsu, sepertinya dia salah satu dokter di sini. Dia masuk perlahan dan berjalan ke arah Junsu yang menatapnya.

"Junsu~ya, kau itu kemana saja, Dokter Jung mencarimu sejak tadi, kajja ikut aku" kata Dokter itu.

Junsu berfikir sejenak, kalau ia keluar dari ruangan ini bisa saja hal buruk akan terjadi dan ia akan terlambat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Perlahan Junsu melihat ke arah yeoja yang tampak menatapnya juga dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu senangnya.

"Kajja Junsu~ya, bisa bisa Dokter Jung memarahiku kalau kau tidak ikut" kata Dokter itu lagi dengan memaksa.

"Ne ne Jae, ya sudah kajja" akhirnya Junsu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Junsu menatap yeoja itu lagi rasanya dia begitu enggan untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi sebelum ia berkata apa apa lagi, Dokter yang bernama Jaejoong itu menariknya keluar dari ruang rawat.

Yeoja itu tampak tersenyum puas lalu menatap bayi yang tengah menutup matanya itu. Membunuh seorang bayi lemah memang terlalu mudah untuknya, bahkan hatinya tak merasa sedih untuk melakukan itu. Seolah hatinya sudah ikut membeku sama seperti yang suaminya rasakan.

"Selamat menemui Tuhanmu anak manis" kata yeoja itu sambil berusaha membuka kotak inkubatornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil, tapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk memegang kemudi, luka di lengannya terlihat semakin parah sekarang. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin mengambil alih kemudinya.

Sungmin mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan, sama seperti dengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi. Puluhan klakson ia terima tapi tetap saja kecepatannya tak ia turunkan sedikitpun. Sungmin merasa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada anaknya sekarang. Ditambah lagi sekarang Kyuhyun tengah sekarat di sampingnya, ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang begitu sesaknya. Sesekali Sungmin melihat ke sampingnya, terus melihat kondisi Kyuhyun dan berharap Kyuhyun dapat bertahan beberapa saat lagi karena sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ke Rumah sakit.

"bertahanlah sebentar lagi Kyu" kata Sungmin mencoba menguatkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai ke Rumah Sakit karena memang Rumah sakit itu tak terlalu jauh dari kantor Yesung, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di dalam Rumah Sakit jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Masih dengan memapah Kyuhyun yang sudah nampak tidak kuat lagi, Ia tahu kalau sepertinya mereka datang cukup terlambat.

Beberapa orang suster datang menolong mereka berdua dan membawa Kyuhyun untuk segera di obati. Sungmin memandang sekeliling setelah membiarkan Kyuhyun di bawa. Dia berjalan menjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun di obati berusaha dengan cepat mencari tahu tentang anaknya dan berharap semuanya belum terlambat.

"Permisi" sapa Sungmin ketika melihat seorang Dokter melintas.

"Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Dokter itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Anda tahu Dokter Kim Junsu?" tanya Sungmin.

Dokter itu akan membuka mulutnya, namun sesuatu langsung menarik perhatiannya. Sungmin yang sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, segera mengikuti arah pandang Dokter itu dan melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah di bawa paksa oleh beberapa Dokter. Mata Sungmin membelalak sempurna, ketika ia melihat dengan jelas siapa yeoja itu.

Sontak Sungmin langsung berlari untuk menghampiri mereka, Dokter yang berada di hadapan Sungmin tadi juga ikut berlari mendekat. Seketika itu juga Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkah para Dokter dan yeoja itu. Hingga membuat mereka kaget dengan kehadiran Sungmin di sana.

"KAU" teriak Sungmin begitu kerasnya tak peduli ia berada di mana sekarang. Yeoja itu tampak terkaget melihat Sungmin ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" Bentak Sungmin lagi, sekarang semua orang memandang heran ke arahnya.

"hei hei, agashi tenang, ini di Rumah Sakit" kata salah seorang Dokter.

"Apa anda mengenalnya agashi?" tanya Dokter lain lagi.

"Ne, saya sangat mengenalnya, apa yang telah ia lakukan Dokter?" tanya Sungmin dengan nafasnya yang menderu menahan emosinya.

"Dia berusaha membunuh bayi putra Kim Yesung" jelas Dokter itu pada Sungmin.

Dunia Sungmin seolah berputar begitu saja, dia yakin itu pasti putranya dan bukan putra Yesung. Walau dia begitu kaget dengan yeoja yang sangat ia kenal melakukan itu semua, yeoja yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya hingga ia harus kehilangan segalanya. Yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari suaminya itu yang Ia tahu bernama Kim Ryeowook dan seorang namja buronan yaitu Kim Yesung, Sungmin tak tahu apa hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi batin Sungmin mengatakan kalau mereka berdua punya suatu hubungan.

"dimana anakku sekarang Dokter, dimana dia?" tanya Sungmin setelah diam cukup lama.

"Anda Istri Kim Yesung, saya sudah berulang kali menghubunginya tapi tidak dia angkat?" tanya Dokter yang bernama Kim Junsu itu pada Sungmin.

"Dia bukan suamiku, dia orang telah menculik bayiku" kata Sungmin lirih, Junsu terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Sungmin itu, termasuk beberapa Dokter yang tengah menangani yeoja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

"Mari ikut saya" Ajak Junsu begitu saja lalu menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Bawa yeoja itu ke kantor polisi" kata Junsu begitu saja, sejak semula memang ia sudah begitu ragu dengan kedatangan yeoja itu di sana. Dan semuanya terbukti ketika ia kembali lagi ke ruang rawat bayi itu dan mendapati yeoja itu membuka kotak inkubatornya. Siapapun pasti tahu, dengan melihat apa yang Ryeowook lakukan pada kotak itu pasti dia berniat akan membunuh bayinya.

Ditambah lagi sekarang dia mengetahui bahwa namja yang mengaku sebagai appa dari bayi itu ternyata hanyalah seorang penculik bayi. Sejak awal Ia memang sedikit ragu dengan namja tampan itu.

Junsu membawa Sungmin menuju ke ruang rawat bayi yang kondisinya kembali kritis itu, kalau saja Junsu tak datang lagi pasti nyawa bayi kecil itu melayang. Sungmin menatap bayi yang sedang ditangani beberapa dokter itu dari balik kaca. Air matanya menetes sambil ia memegangi kaca di depannya. Hatinya begitu sakit sekaligus lega mendapati anaknya masih hidup dan sayangnya kondisinya tidak baik.

Junsu menatap Sungmin dan mengelus punggungnya, kali ini Junsu yakin kalau ia tahu bahwa yeoja yang di sampingnya ini berkata sesungguhnya. Hati kecilnya ikut sedih melihat Sungmin yang sekarang menangis semakin deras.

"dia akan baik baik saja, sejak awal aku tahu bayi itu sangat kuat" kata Junsu mencoba memberi kekuatan pada Sungmin. Dengan segera di rengkuhnya tubuh lemah Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Yesung sudah mulai normal sekarang, tapi nyeri diluka kepalanya masih begitu ia rasakan. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba untuk berdiri, dan ketika ia melihat sekeliling dia tidak mendapati siapapun di sana.

"SIIIAAALLL" jeritnya sambil tangannya menyapu apapun yang ada di meja kerjanya hingga semuanya jatuh berantakan di lantai. Rencananya yang terakhir telah gagal.

Tapi kemudian senyum tipisnya kembali terlihat, setidaknya ia sudah melihat keluarga Kyuhyun hancur. Dan mereka tak akan punya apa apa lagi karena perusahaan besar itu sudah bangkrut. Biarpun ia akan dipenjara setelah ini, tapi setidaknya apa yang ia rasakan dulu, sekarang mereka sudah merasakannya. Rasa kehilangan yang pernah Ia rasakan hingga membuatnya nyaris bunuh diri karena tidak kuat lagi.

Tangan Yesung mengepal dengan erat, dia nampak berantakan sekarang. Pikiran jahatnya kembali datang, Dia bukanlah seorang namja yang bodoh dan sebegitu cepatnya hancur. Dulu dia bisa lolos dari tangkapan polisi, dan mungkin saja dia bisa lolos lagi kali ini.

Yesung mencari kunci mobilnya yang sudah jatuh bersama dengan beberapa barangnya tadi di meja. Sedikit kesulitan mencari benda kecil itu di antara puluhan kertas dan barang barang yang lainnya di lantai.

"Sial, kemana kunci mobil itu" kata Yesung masih dengan mengobrak abrik barangnya dilantai. Hingga tak lama akhirnya dia menemukan kunci itu, dengan segera ia mengambilnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Pintu besar itu ia buka dengan tergesa hingga membuat sekretarisnya terkejut lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Bosnya itu. Sedikit terkejut dengan wajah tampannya yang terlihat memar memar serta darah dikepalanya.

"Astaga sajangnim, apa yang terjadi" kata Ha Neul terkejut.

"bukan urusanmu, kalau ada yang mencari, bilang saja saya meeting diluar kota" kata Yesung tak lagi ramah, malah terkesan membentak. Ha Neul kembali terkejut dengan sikap bosnya yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya, tapi seperti biasa Ha Neul hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan bosnya itu.

Segera saja Yesung berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ke lantai bawah, lebih tepatnya ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Ia sampai di dalam mobilnya dan segera menyalakan mobil mewah nya itu.

Tapi tiba tiba pintu mobil itu langsung dibuka dengan paksa oleh beberapa orang dan menodongnya dengan pistol. Mata Yesung bergerak gerak gelisah, kenapa begitu bodohnya dia sampai harus tertangkap sekarang.

"Cepat tangkap dia, aku tak mau lagi melihatnya menyakiti keluargaku" tanpa di duga, seorang namja paruh baya datang dan menatap Yesung sengit. Oh, tentu saja Yesung tak pernah lupa dengan siapa namja itu, namja yang beberapa saat lalu datang ke kantornya, yah namja itu adalah Cho Hankyung.

Tapi kali ini dia tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama beberapa orang namja yang berkedudukan sebagai polisi dan satu orang lagi yang Yesung cukup tahu siapa dia.

"gomawo KangIn~ssi sudah memberitahuku tentang ini, kalau bukan karena anda pasti Kim Jongwoon tak akan pernah tertangkap" kata salah seorang namja berpakaian polisi lengkap dan menjabat tangan namja yang berada di samping Hangkyung.

"cih, namja sepertimu tak akan pernah bertindak sendiri Cho, kau hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain, ck bahkan kau kalah dengan besanmu sendiri" decak Yesung, seolah tak terancam dengan polisi yang mengepungnya, serta puluhan pegawai yang melihatnya di sana.

Ya, Lee KangIn adalah appa dari Sungmin. Sejak kontaknya dengan Sungmin hilang beberapa waktu lalu, dia tahu kalau ada sesuatu dengan putrinya itu. Dengan gerak cepat ia langsung menghubungi Hankyung dan polisi.

Yesung masih bisa tersenyum sekarang, walau dia sudah diseret keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil polisi itu. Walau masih ada rencananya yang gagal, tapi dia sudah cukup memberikan luka yang sama dengan yang pernah dia rasakan kepada keluarga Cho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih menangis di pelukan Junsu. Hingga tak lama seorang namja tampan dengan perban di lengannya mendekat dan menyentuh pundaknya, sontak Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukan Junsu dan memandang ke arah namja berstatus Suaminya itu.

"Kyu" kata Sungmin lirih.

"bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini" tanya Sungmin tanpa memandang Kyuhyun karena sekarang pandangannya kembali melihat ke arah putra kecilnya.

"itu tidak penting Min, sekarang yang penting anak kita selamat" kata Kyuhyun sambil ikut menatap putranya.

"Kim Ryeowook" tiba tiba Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya cukup menyakiti hatinya. Walau semua ini cukup mengejutkan untuknya tapi tetap saja, bayangan kelam beberapa hari lalu kembali menghiasai pikirannya.

Rasa sakit hatinya kembali hadir, tak kala Ia mengingat saat Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk bersama Ryeowook dan tak menghiraukannya hingga ia malah bertemu dengan Kim Yesung. Kalau saja itu semua tidak terjadi pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini, dia pasti masih bisa menjaga bayinya hingga sampai masa lahirnya.

Sungmin seolah merasakan penderitaan putranya yang tengah dalam pengobatan itu, bagaimana bayi sekecil itu harus merasakan hal sesakit ini. Bagaimana anaknya harus terus bertahan untuk tetap hidup. Air mata Sungmin tetap tak berhenti mengalir, tangannya kembali terarah menyentuh kaca dihadapannya.

"Maafkan Appa mu ini baby, Appa tak pantas untuk menerima perjuanganmu seperti ini" Tiba tiba Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu dan membuat Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang telah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Min, jeongmal mianhae, aku sangat ingin mendengarmu memaafkanku Min" kata Kyuhyun sambil membalik wajahnya untuk melihat Sungmin yang masih setia menatap Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin berpandangan langsung dengan mata sendu Kyuhyun, dia sejujurnya tak pernah bisa untuk jauh dari Kyuhyun. Tapi hatinya terlanjur disakiti terlalu jauh oleh Kyuhyun, rasanya mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' itu terlalu sulit untuknya. Tapi ia juga tahu, Kyuhyun telah merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengannya. Hati Sungmin bingung antara memaafkan Kyuhyun atau tidak.

"Mian Kyu, aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu" jawab Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, berusaha memutus kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun karena itu membuatnya merasa menyesal memberikan jawaban itu padanya.

Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya ketika ia mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Kenapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk menerima jawaban itu, apa ini jawaban benar benar dari hatimu Cho Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun tak semudah itu akan menyerah untuk mengambil hati dari Istrinya itu lagi.

Walau dia tahu kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan kepadanya dengan mudahnya ia nodai, tapi dia sadar ia telah mendapatkan balasan dari semua itu. Dan sekarang Ia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya.

'Aku tahu kesalahanku terlalu besar padamu Min tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk mengambil hatimu lagi' batin Kyuhyun di sela sela tangisannya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank's For Review :**

**Kyukyumin, PaboGirl, Kieah choyeki KMS, , liamaris12kyumin, .136, cludswan, abilhikmah, PandaPandaTaoris, Pricejoy, prfvkgyu, deviyanti137, puji, 1307, , elfishy09, noura, SSungMine, KobayasahiAde, gwansim84, danactebh, Heldamagnae, aey raa kms, Littleevil1367, NurLarasati13, gothiclolita89, JSJW407, ChoiMerry-Chan, WineKyumin137.**

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : All is Lie**

**Cast : KyuMin Slight KyuWook, GS for Uke**

**Chapter : 7 of ?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mata ini tak pernah buta karena cintamu, Jantung ini tak pernah berhenti berdetak karena kasihmu. Tapi tangan ini terlalu lemah untuk merengkuhmu kembali ke dalam pelukku, hingga cintaku terasa membeku di sini.**

**- Lee Sungmin -**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menyeringai seolah tak takut dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti, baginya rasa takut itu hanya untuk orang orang yang lemah dan tak punya harga diri. Yesung merasa dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk merasakan rasa takut, walau ada secercah hatinya merasa khawatir akan orang yang bekerja sama dengannya. Seorang yeoja yang sudah ia nikahi 2 tahun lebih lamanya, dan ia juga telah punya seorang anak darinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Ryeowook. Yeoja yang juga istri dari Cho Kyuhyun dan berpura pura lembut di hadapannya tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya hatinya sama jahatnya dengan Yesung.

Anak yang Kyuhyun kira adalah anak Jungmo, sebenarnya itu adalah anak kandungnya. Sejak awal Jungmo memang sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap pintar seorang Kim Jongwoon atau sekarang dia lebih suka di panggil Kim Yesung. Jungmo memang terlalu bodoh hingga mengira semua omongan Ryeowook itu benar bahwa Ia mengandung anaknya. Jungmo yang sudah dibutakan cinta palsu dari Ryeowook mempercayai semuanya dengan mudah. Tangan Yesung mengepal mengingat itu semua, dulu dongsaengnya meminta pertanggung jawaban Jungmo dan malah berakhir dengan kematiannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook langsung disambut rentangan tangan lembut.

"kau masih bisa tersenyum, ck kau benar benar bukan manusia Kim Jongwoon" kata Hankyung yang berada di sampingnya kini. Tapi Yesung hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya.

"kau hanya berani melawanku di saat aku jatuh, benar benar pengecut" kata Yesung dengan santainya dan itu membuat Hankyung mendidih.

"ck, kau memang seharusnya jatuh Kim Jongwoon atau harus aku panggil kau Tuan Kim Yesung yang terhormat" kata Hankyung lagi, dia sebenarnya juga menaruh rasa dendam terhadap Yesung. Tentu saja karena Yesung telah membunuh anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi, penerus utama keluarganya.

"kau masih bisa bicara seperti itu setelah perusahaanmu bangkrut Tuan Cho" sepertinya melawan Yesung adu bicara itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil untuk menang. Setiap kata kata yang Yesung keluarkan seperti peluru yang tepat menembak sasarannya, apalagi untuk orang emosional seperti Hankyung. Emosinya pasti gampang meledak sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau diam Kim" kata Hankyung kemudian, tak ingin berlama lama berbicara dengan Yesung.

"Kau merasa kalah kan Tuan Cho hingga menyuruhku diam, tenang saja aku akan diam karena mulutku ini terlalu berharga untuk bicara dengan orang kotor seperti anda" kata Yesung begitu lancarnya, tapi sepertinya Hankyung sudah terbakar emosi hingga Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Yesung yang memang sudah kusut itu.

"Jangan merasa kau lebih baik dariku Kim, karena kau sama kotornya denganku" kata Hankyung penuh penekanan, tapi Yesung hanya tersenyum meremehkan lagi.

"berarti anda mengakui kalau anda ini orang kotor, ck" kata Yesung lagi. Hankyung mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya. Melawan Yesung memang benar benar sia sia untuknya, karena Yesung akan langsung menjawabnya dengan kata kata yang pasti tepat dan menyudutkannya.

"Hei ada apa ini, Hankyung~ssi lepaskan tangan anda" kata salah seorang polisi yang berada di depan kemudi. Hankyung segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan sedikit menghempaskan. Yesung hanya tersenyum lagi mendapatkan perlakuan itu.

Sepertinya Yesung memang benar benar santai dalam bertindak, dia bahkan tak khawatir kalau Ia mendapatkan hukuman mati. Karena baginya, ini adalah resiko yang harus ia ambil bila ingin membalaskan seluruh dendamnya. Dan Ia sudah siap menerimanya, karena Ia adalah Kim Jongwoon, namja yang tak pernah takut terhadap apapun.

"Aku terus mengawasimu Kim Yesung" kata Hankyung sengit.

"Aku sangat senang kalau anda mengawasiku Tuan Cho" kata Yesung membalas tak kalah sengit. Hankyung mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, Ia tidak mungkin memukul Yesung saat ini karena itu adalah ide yang sangat buruk apalagi sekarang Ia berada di mobil polisi. Yesung masih menatap Hankyung dari sudut matanya, senyumnya kembali tersungging.

'Bodoh' Batin Yesung.

.

Pintu ruang rawat anak Sungmin terbuka dan nampak seorang Dokter keluar dengan tersenyum lega. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan mendapatkan kabar baik darinya.

"anak anda selamat, eemm apakah anda istri Kim Yesung agashi?" tanya Dokter itu pada Sungmin, karena memang dokter itu belum tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan Dokter Jung, dia putra mereka berdua, Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin" kata Junsu menjelaskan karena takut ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Dokter yang bermarga Jung itu hanya tersenyum kikuk karena telah keliru.

"Ah Mianhae agashi saya tidak tahu" kata Dokter Jung kemudian.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menangguk setidaknya kabar yang Ia dengar ini termasuk kabar baik. Dia sudah benar benar lelah untuk merasakan rasa kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup yang ia alami hari ini dan Ia tak ingin lagi merasakannya.

Sekilas Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak tersenyum tipis, walau wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah tapi senyum bahagia itu masih bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Tapi ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal hatinya, dia harus mencari tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Yesung dan yeoja itu, lagi lagi Sungmin tak ingin menyebut namanya.

"bisa kami melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Dokter Jung, tapi sepertinya dia akan mendapat jawaban yang mengecewakan karena Dokter Jung menggeleng perlahan.

"biarkan kondisinya normal dulu, baru kalian bisa melihatnya" kata Dokter Jung kemudian.

"Ah ne" kata Kyuhyun kecewa, pasalnya dia sangat ingin melihat anak kandungnya. Lalu pandangan matanya kembali menatap putranya yang tengah terlelap di sana. Tapi bayangan kejadian beberapa hari lalu kembali datang, ketika Ia malah membiarkan Sungmin pergi dan Ia hanya diam.

Seandainya Ia mengejar Sungmin, pasti semuanya akan baik baik saja, mereka tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Yesung hingga seperti ada hal lain yang sejak tadi Ia pikirkan, kenapa Sungmin menyebut nama Ryeowook. Apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dan Ia tidak tahu, Kyuhyun sangat ingin menanyakan itu tapi kenapa mulutnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Junsu~ya bisa ikut saya" kata Dokter Jung berpamitan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu menatap Junsu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk perlahan lalu menyalami Dokter Jung dan Dokter Kim bergantian. Mereka merasa begitu berhutang budi pada kedua Dokter itu, karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa putra mereka.

Sungmin menatap kedua Dokter itu hingga punggung mereka tak lagi terlihat, kemudian Ia memandang putranya yang sangat ingin ia sentuh tengah tertidur di sana. Lagi, Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Ia menghela nafas, tapi mungkin ini bisa meringankan sedikit beban yang sejak kemarin Ia tanggung.

"Min, sebaiknya kau hubungi Appamu" Suara merdu Kyuhyun tampak mengalun lembut dan masuk ke telinga Sungmin hingga Ia langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne kurasa kau benar Kyu, aku masih menyimpan ponsel Yesung" kata Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada di saku bajunya, dengan segera Ia mengetikan beberapa angka.

Cukup lama Sungmin menunggu panggilan teleponnya diangkat oleh Appanya, karena Sungmin cukup yakin kalau Appanya pasti akan bingung dengan nomer tidak dikenal menghubunginya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menyahut dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Appa" kata Sungmin perlahan.

"Astaga Min, kau baik baik saja? Sekarang kau di mana? Kau bersama Kyuhyun? Bagaimana dia?" tanya KangIn, Appa Sungmin berturut turut. Sepertinya dia begitu cemas dengan keadaan putrinya itu.

"Min dan Kyuhyun baik baik saja Appa, kami sekarang berada di Seoul International Hospital" jawab Sungmin dengan perlahan. Suara hembusan nafas lega, Sungmin dengar dari seberang sana.

"Appa akan ke sana, tapi kenapa kalian di Rumah Sakit? kalian benar baik baik saja?" tanya KangIn lagi pada Sungmin.

"Nanti Min jelaskan Appa" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Appa akan segera ke sana" kata KangIn lagi lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook di bawa paksa menuju ke kantor polisi yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Rumah Sakit itu. Dia terlihat pasrah di bawa ke sana tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun, lagi pula jika ia melawan pasti usahanya akan sia sia saja. Dua orang Dokter dan seorang security tak mungkin bisa Ia lawan dengan mudah.

Mata Ryeowook bergerak gerak gelisah saat melihat sebuah mobil polisi melintas di samping mobil yang Ia tumpangi. Dengan samar Ia dapat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sekarang, tangannya terasa gemetar. Apa yang di takutkannya benar benar terjadi.

'Sungie' batin Ryeowook dengan pandangan matanya yang masih terus melihat mobil polisi itu berlalu semakin jauh.

Ryeowook semakin cemas ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi telah sampai dan masuk ke area parkir Kantor Polisi. Salah seorang Dokter langsung menariknya keluar dengan segera dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Akh" rintih Ryeowook perlahan karena Ia ditarik dengan cukup kasar, mungkin saja sekarang pergelangan tangannya memerah.

Tanpa peduli dengan rintihan Ryeowook kedua Dokter serta Security itu tetap membawa Ryeowook dengan kasar dan langsung mendudukannya di kursi untuk di proses.

"Permisi pak, saya mau melapor, yeoja ini tertangkap basah sedang mencoba membunuh seorang bayi di Rumah sakit kami" kata Dokter itu pada polisi yang ada di dihadapannya.

"baik saya akan memprosesnya, Shindong tolong bawa yeoja ini ke dalam penjara di sana bersama dengan Yesung" kata Polisi itu pada polisi yang lainnya bernama Shindong itu. Dengan segera Shindong membawa Ryeowook dan memasukkan ke dalam penjara sementara bersama Yesung.

Mata Ryeowook tak lepas dari sosok Yesung di hadapannya kini. Seolah mata itu berbicara banyak ketika melihat luka di kepala Yesung dan seluruh pakaian Yesung yang nampak berantakan. Yesung pun terus memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata Ryeowook juga tertangkap.

"gwenchana?" akhirnya suara Ryeowook keluar dan memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"ne" jawab Yesung singkat. Tapi sepertinya Ryeowook masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Yesung katakan, karena ucapan Yesung tak sesuai dengan apa yang Ia lihat sekarang. Tak mungkin Yesung baik baik saja bila melihat keadaanya sekarang.

"Sepertinya kalian memang sudah saling mengenal ne" suara Hankyung tampak terdengar dan langsung mendapat tatapan jengah dari Yesung.

"Ku kira anda sudah pergi Tuan Cho, ternyata anda malah menemani saya di sini atau anda ingin menggantikan posisi saya di sini" kata Yesung berbasa basi sambil tersenyum tipis, atau lebih cocok disebut seringai. Ryeowook hanya menunduk tak ingin berlama lama melihat orang yang pernah membentaknya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ck, karena buronan sepertimu memang harus di jaga Jongwoon~ssi" kata Hankyung dengan sengit.

"Dan kau, dasar yeoja tak punya harga diri, bagus kalau kau membusuk di penjara" kata Hankyung lebih sengit lagi ke arah Ryeowook. Tapi kini Ryeowook tak lagi menunduk, ia menengakkan wajahnya dan berani menatap kedua manik mata Hankyung.

"Sepertinya anda yang harus membusuk di penjara Hankyung~ssi" kata Ryeowook dengan berani sekarang. Yesung kembali tersenyum puas sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu yeoja jalang" kata Hankyung dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otak busukmu itu, kau telah menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain dengan wajah tanpa dosamu, apa kau tidak ingat dengan marganya Tuan Cho, Kim Jongwoon" kata Ryeowook kemudian.

"Cih, marganya tidak penting bagiku yeoja tak tahu malu" kata Hankyung membalas, karena memang marga Yesung tak pantas untuk Ia ketahui. Lagipula apa hubungan marga Yesung dengannya, jelas jelas itu tidak penting.

"Sepertinya anda berpura pura tidak tahu Tuan Cho" kali ini Yesung yang berbicara dengan sombongnya, seolah Ia sekarang tidak berada dalam penjara.

"Apa maksudmu heh" kata Hankyung kemudian.

"Anda akan mengingatnya sendiri Tuan Cho" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum misterius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

KangIn menatap seorang bayi yang masih berada di ruangan rawat itu dengan tetesan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Status namjanya tak lagi membuatnya untuk bisa kuat setelah mendengarkan semua yang telah dialami Putrinya beserta keluarga kecilnya itu.

Bahkan Ia begitu terkejut dengan luka di alami oleh Kyuhyun terutama pada bagian lengannya. Walau mungkin luka itu sudah cukup terlambat untuk diselamatkan tapi untung saja Tuhan berkata lain.

"Dia berada di penjara sekarang" kata KangIn perlahan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak nampak terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja mereka dengar ini. Walau hati mereka terasa lega ketika mendengar berita itu.

"Kalian pergilah ke sana, mungkin dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian, biar Appa yang menjaga putra kalian" kata KangIn sambil menghapus air matanya lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Tak lama Ia melepas pelukannya dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun seolah Ia merasa bangga dengan Kyuhyun, tentu saja dengan mengesampingkan sikap bodoh Kyuhyun beberapa saat kemarin.

"Ne Appa" kata Sungmin kemudian.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor polisi, pikiran Sungmin tak lagi tenang seolah menuntut begitu banya penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa hari ini. Walau semuanya sebenarnya sudah cukup jelas baginya.

Kim Jongwoon datang kembali sebagai Kim Yesung untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Jungmo. Tapi bukankah Jungmo sudah Ia bunuh waktu itu, jadi untuk apa lagi Yesung masih datang kepada mereka dan menghancurkan keluarganya dengan sangat mudah. Tidak mungkin rasanya kalau Yesung hanya menaruh dendam pada Jungmo, pasti ada banyak hal yang belum Yesung katakan padanya dan Kyuhyun. Kalau memang semua itu benar, berarti ini semua masih belum selesai.

Tiba tiba Sungmin merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya dan memegangnya dengan erat. Segera saja Sungmin langsung melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Namun rasanya bibir Sungmin terlalu kaku untuk membalas senyum tulus Kyuhyun itu hingga Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat ke arah luar.

Senyum Kyuhyun memudar begitu saja, apa sebegitu sulitnya untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin kembali. Hello, sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sungmin jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada yang terjadi padamu. Apa mungkin Sungmin dapat dengan mudah memaafkanmu.

Mobil Kyuhyun telah berhenti dan terparkir rapi di halaman Kantor Polisi yang cukup besar. Walau begitu Sungmin rasanya masih enggan untuk turun dan menuju ke dalam Kantor itu.

"Kajja Min" ajak Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin masih tetap diam dalam keengganannya.

"Min, kau ingin tahu semuanya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, dengan perlahan Sungmin memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengangguk. Tentu saja Ia sangat ingin tahu segalanya.

"Kalau begitu kajja turun Min dan kita temui mereka" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menghembuskan lagi nafasnya, menghapuskan segala keengganannya untuk beranjak dari dalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin membuka pintu mobil itu dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke dalam Kantor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm, haruskah aku yang menjelaskannya Tuan Cho?" Kata Yesung kemudian, setelah Hankyung tak mengatakan apapun sejak tadi. Hankyung lagi lagi tak membalas perkataan Yesung. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu Cho Hankyung.

"Sepertinya kamu benar benar harus menjelaskannya Sungie" kata Ryeowook sedikit menekankan kata 'Sungie', menunjukkan kalau mereka memang punya sebuah hubungan khusus.

Mata Hankyung memicing ke arah mereka, menelisik lebih jauh ke dalam mata dua orang yang ada di hadapannya kini walau terhalang teralis penjara.

"Cih, lihatlah wookie ingatannya sangat buruk, mungkin karena dia sudah tua" kata Yesung lagi lagi. Kali ini wajah Hankyung sudah benar benar merah karena marah, sebenarnya apa lagi yang diinginkan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Yesung berhenti tersenyum dan sekarang matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hankyung. Hankyung masih di sana tak bergeming sama sekali dengan tatapan tajam Yesung.

"Appa" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Hankyung.

"Kyuhyun?" Kata Hankyung sedikit terkejut kenapa putranya itu tiba tiba ada di Kantor Polisi.

"Bagus sekali" tiba tiba Yesung berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang ada di penjara itu. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut kenapa Ryeowook ada di sana. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah cukup menjawab satu lagi pertanyaan yang ada di dalam otak jeniusnya. Karena sepertinya mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab di dalam sana.

"Wookie, suamimu datang" kata Yesung lagi dengan senyum tipisnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun muak melihat senyum itu sejak tadi.

"Butuh penjelasan Tuan Cho Junior?"kata Yesung lagi, benar benar tidak ada nada takut dari setiap kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, malah terlihat semakin menantang dan menyombong.

"Kau sudah berada di penjara, dan kuharap kau selamanya berada di sana" kata Kyuhyun membalas.

"Oh terimakasih kasih Tuan Cho Kyuhyun atas do'anya, aku hargai itu dan seharusnya kau mendo'akan hal itu juga untuk Appamu yang berada di sana" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk Hankyung dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Appanya dengan pandangan tak mengerti begitu pula dengan Hankyung. Dia benar benar tidak tahu sejak tadi maksud dari Yesung itu apa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin aku telah kalah sekarang tapi aku bukanlah seorang namja pengecut yang tak punya rasa tanggung jawab, aku tak pernah menghancurkan hidup orang lain hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi" Kata Yesung setelahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan heh" kata Hankyung kemudian.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, sejak tadi aku membicarakan keburukanmu Tuan Cho, apa kau benar benar lupa tentang sebuah keluarga yang kau hancurkan hanya untuk kebutuhan pribadimu" kata Yesung lagi dan semakin tak ada rasa takut di sana. Dia bicara dengan lantang seolah mengeluarkan semua yang ada di hatinya selama ini.

Mata Hankyung bergerak gelisah, dia sepertinya mulai mengingat apa yang pernah Ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Kali ini semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Hankyung. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri nampak percaya dengan omongan Yesung, tentu saja dia sudah cukup belajar dari kejadian yang baru saja Ia alami. Semua omongan Yesung itu benar dan tidak pernah mengada ngada.

"Sebuah keluarga yang kau renggut kebahagiaannya, kau ambil seluruh hartanya, dan kau tertawa di atas mereka. Tanpa pernah kau tahu, mereka sangat menderita karena kau" kata Yesung dengan menatap tajam Hankyung yang kini mulai berkeringat dingin dan Ia terus menghindari tatapan mata dari siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang.

"Kenapa diam Tuan Cho, apa kau merasa mengingat sesuatu ha?" kata Yesung lagi dan kali ini padangan matanya tampak meremehkan Hankyung.

"atau perlu aku kembali menjelaskan kepadamu Cho Hankyung?" Tanya Yesung lagi, tapi tampaknya Hankyung masih tetap bertahan dalam posisi diamnya.

"Beberapa tahun lalu kau datang pada keluargaku, mengambil paksa Harta kedua orang tuaku bahkan kau meniduri ibuku. Kau membuat keluargaku hancur dan jatuh miskin, tapi apa yang kau lakukan, kau hanya tertawa menang di sana sambil melihat rendah ke arah kami. Hingga akhirnya . . . . " kata Yesung sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya, sepertinya banyak sekali rahasia yang tersembunyi dengan rapinya pada Keluarga Cho yang sangat terhormat itu. Dan sekarang Yesung datang untuk membuka semua aib yang sudah ditutupi dengan sempurna itu.

"kedua orang tuaku memilih untuk bunuh diri" kata Yesung dengan datar tapi tatapan matanya terlihat lebih menusuk sekarang ke arah Hankyung.

Tangan Hankyung lagi lagi mengepal, matanya terus melirik ke sana kemari mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar dari situasi yang sangat tak Ia sukai ini. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun tampak berjalan menjauh dari Appa yang sangat Ia banggakan itu, pasalnya Ia tidak tahu tentang semua itu. Satu lagi rahasia yang terungkap hingga membuat batin Kyuhyun terguncang.

"Oh iya satu lagi, dan aku yakin kalian berdua masih mengingatnya kan Cho Kyuhyun?" kata Yesung sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin jauh dari Appanya itu.

"Anakmu yang paling kau banggakan, bernama lengkap Cho Jungmo, anak yang selalu kau didik dengan baik kau bela kau sanjung, tapi kau tidak tahu dia sama bejatnya dengan mu Cho Hankyung" kata Yesung menggebu gebu, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengatakan yang sebenar benarnya pada keluarga yang begitu Ia benci itu.

Yesung tiba tiba mengeluarkan pistol yang masih tersimpan dengan indah dan nyaris tak terlihat di dalam jasnya, lalu dengan cepat Ia melemparkannya tepat ke arah kaki Hankyung. Yesung sudah tak bernafsu lagi untuk menggunakan senjata itu, lagipula untuk apa dia repot repot keluar dari Penjara dengan cara yang konyol. Semua yang Ia mau sudah Ia dapatkan, keluarga Cho bangkrut.

Hankyung menatap tak berkedip ke arah pistol yang terdapat kalung yang sangat ia kenal itu karena kalung itu pernah ia berikan pada Jungmo. Dan ia juga sangat ingat kalau Jungmo pernah berkata padanya kalau Ia kehilangan kalung itu.

"Kalung itu aku temukan tak jauh dari tempat Dongsaengku terbunuh, kau ingin tahu kenapa? Karena Jungmo, anak kesayanganmu itu yang telah membunuhnya secara kejam" Hankyung tampak menatap tak percaya pada Yesung, apa benar yang di katakan namja bermuka dua ini padanya. Atau dia mengatakan itu hanya untuk memojokkan keluarganya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak percaya ne Tuan Cho, kalau begitu silakan tanyakan kepada putra bungsumu itu dan istrinya, mereka pasti akan menjawab dengan sangat tepat" kata Yesung dengan seringai yang kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hankyung kini menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang jauh di sana lalu menatap Sungmin yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan cukup jauh.

Kemudian ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun lalu menatap putranya itu seolah meminta jawaban atas setiap kata kata Yesung baru saja. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan masih terus menatapnya untuk menuntut penjelasan, berharap bahwa yang baru saja Ia dengar itu adalah bohong.

"Dia benar Appa, aku melihatnya sendiri" kata Kyuhyun kemudian, kedua tangan Hankyung jatuh bebas bersama dengan dirinya sendiri ke lantai. Kakinya serasa tak lagi kuat untuk mendengar jawaban yang sangat menyakiti hatinya itu.

Hankyung tak pernah menyangka, anak yang selalu ia banggakan di depan semua orang. Selalu Ia nomor satukan ternyata tak lebih baik darinya, yah dia mengakui kalau Ia memang namja yang tak punya rasa tanggung jawab. Ia ingat semua yang pernah di katakan Yesung tadi, karena memang ia pernah melakukannya.

"Kau pikir aku membunuh Jungmo bukan tanpa alasan, kau salah besar Tuan Cho" kata Yesung kemudian.

"Dan seharusnya kau beruntung karena aku tak membunuh seluruh keluargamu" lanjut Yesung lagi sambil membalik badannya dan duduk di sudut penjara. Melepaskan jas hitamnya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Bahkan Ia tidak peduli dengan darah yang sedikit mengering di kepalanya. Ia sudah pernah merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini giliran Ryeowook yang berbicara, sepertinya dia masih punya banyak lagi rahasia yang sangat ingin Ia bagi kepada dua orang yang telah Ia sakiti itu, walau Ia sangat menikmatinya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak bodoh karena membela dirinya, dan juga Sungmin yang nampak seperti sampah yang terbuang, bahkan tak dibutuhkan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya heh?" Kata Sungmin setelah diam membisu sejak tadi.

Ryeowook tampak tersenyum sinis, akhirnya kata kata yang ingin Ia dengar itu keluar juga. Karena Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah jawaban yang pasti akan sangat mengejutkan mereka.

"Aku tak suka basa basi, jadi silakan dengarkan penjelasanku dengan baik ne Tuan dan Nyonya Cho" kata Ryeowook kemudian.

"Aku istri dari namja yang kalian kenal dengan nama Kim Yesung, aku ikut serta dalam permainan indah yang dia buat untuk kalian, bahkan sejak awal aku sudah menipu Jungmo dengan setiap kata kata yang aku keluarkan dari mulutku ini" Jelas Ryeowook yang benar benar tanpa basa basi. Dan itu cukup membuat setiap telinga yang mendengarkan tercengang kaget.

"Kalian kira aku seorang yeoja innocent yang tak tahu apa apa, aku jauh lebih tahu daripada kalian, oh iya satu lagi, anak yang aku kandung itu sebenarnya adalah anak Yesung oppa dan bukan anak Jungmo, sejak awal aku tak pernah menyukai namja itu" kata Ryeowook lagi dengan santainya.

Bagus, satu lagi rahasia yang terbuka, dan langsung membuat wajah Sungmin berubah karena sangat terkejut. Jadi anak yang di bawa Ryeowook beberapa hari lalu bukan anak Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga melihatnya. Sungmin menggeleng perlahan, kenapa tak sejak awal Kyuhyun menjelaskan hal yang sangat mengejutkan ini. Kenapa dia malah memilih untuk menikahi Ryeowook diam diam, kalau saja Kyuhyun jujur padanya sejak dulu pasti kejadian buruk ini tak pernah terjadi. Tapi sepertinya tak hanya Sungmin yang begitu terkejut, Kyuhyun pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Cih, kau benar benar yeoja jalang hah" umpat Kyuhyun dan langsung disambut dengan senyuman oleh Ryeowook.

"Terimakasih pujiannya Cho Kyuhyun" kata Ryeowook dengan sinisnya.

Kyuhyun menatap sinis Ryeowook yang masih bisa tersenyum sinis di hadapan mereka. Sepertinya sikap anti takut Yesung telah menular pada Ryeowook hingga mereka seolah tidak sedang dalam masalah yang serius. Hei, siapapun pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada di penjara dan siapa yang berada di luar. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhi Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Aku benar benar akan menceraikanmu Kim" desis Kyuhyun kemudian. Tapi sayangnya Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menantang.

"Yakin? Bagaimana dengan janjimu pada Hyung tercintamu itu Kyu?" kata Ryeowook dengan cepat, bagus, mereka benar benar pasangan yang sangat cocok.

"Persetan dengan semua itu, aku tak peduli lagi, jadi silakan kau sendiri yang mengingat janji yang seharusnya tak pernah ada itu" Kata Kyuhyun menggebu gebu.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, lagipula kan kehidupan kalian sudah hancur jadi aku tak perlu repot repot untuk cepat keluar dari sini" kata Ryeowook lalu berbalik ke belakang dan ikut duduk disamping Yesung, suami sahnya. Menatap ketiga orang yang masih diam di hadapannya, seolah sebuah tontonan gratis.

"Selamat membusuk di penjara" kata Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Appanya yang sama sekali tak ia pandang, rasa sakit hati dan kekecewaannya lebih kuat dari pada rasa sayangnya padanya. Tangan Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng tangan mulus Sungmin dan menariknya keluar dari kantor polisi. Sudah cukup penjelasan yang Ia terima sekarang.

Sungmin mengikuti dalam diam dan tanpa berniat untuk melawan namja yang benar benar dicintainya itu. Rasa kecewanya berangsur angsur hilang, atau mungkin Ia paksa untuk hilang. Setelah mendengar dari mulut Ryeowook secara langsung, Sungmin cukup tahu kalau Kyuhyun tak salah.

Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil, dan sepertinya tak ada niatan untuk cepat cepat pergi dari sana. Keheningan yang terasa sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan keadaan mereka berdua.

"Mianhae" satu kata keluar dari mulut Sungmin, segera saja Kyuhyun menatap sendu yeoja yang begitu Ia sayangi.

"untuk?" balas Kyuhyun. Bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau malah mengatakan itu.

"Tak mempercayaimu" kata Sungmin datar.

Mereka kembali diam tapi Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dalam, senyum tipisnya tampak menghiasai wajah kusutnya. Apakah semuanya akan berakhir bahagia? Apakah ini tanda kalau Sungmin telah memafkannya.

"Kau memaafkanku Min" kata Kyuhyun. Sekarang ganti Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun, kosong, itu arti tatapan dari Sungmin sekarang. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau tatapan mata itu kosong.

"Beri aku waktu Kyu, aku masih begitu kecewa padamu, pada semuanya" kata Sungmin setelah menarik lagi wajahnya untuk tak melihat Kyuhyun terlalu lama. Dia merasa tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun bila Ia tak segera menarik wajahnya.

Tapi secara tiba tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, memperlihatkan padanya kalau Kyuhyun sangat merindukan yeojanya. Merindukan wangi tubuhnya serta hembusan nafasnya. Sungmin diam tak bergeming, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat merindukan namjanya, dan itu sangat terlihat dengan Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya lama, membiarkannya menumpahkan air matanya di bahu Sungmin hingga tanpa sadar Ia pun menangis juga dipelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya tinggal satu chapter lagi dan FF ini akan berakhir #bahasanya

Tapi tenang saja, Author sudah buat ceritanya nggak berakhir sad ending kok. Karena author sendiri nggak kuat kalau lihat KyuMin pisah. Sudah satu hati untuk mereka :)

Mungkin Author nggak bakal terlalu banyak ngomong sekarang, jadi silakan baca ne soalnya dan reviewnya jangan lupa ya. Auhtor juga udah panjangin lagi nih ceritanya, tapi moga aja nggak mengecewakan dan juga alunya nggak lagi kecepatan.

Buat yang masih kaget sama pasangan YeWook nya kok jadi jahat gini, alasan author masih sama kok. Biar ada variasi gitu, jadi nggak melulu orang yang wajahnya imut imut itu nggak bisa jadi jahat. Kan kasian kalau aku make Siwon, wajahnya udah ganteng ganteng eh jahat.

Buat yang masih tetap baca fanfic ini, jeongmal gamsahamnida chingu

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : All is Lie**

**Cast : KyuMin Slight KyuWook YeWook, GS for Uke**

**Chapter : 8 of ?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cermin memberitahuku segalanya, apa arti diriku di mata dunia dan apa wujudku yang sebenarnya. Membuatku tersadar bahwa aku bukanlah sosok yang menghangatkan. Memberikan pantulan cahaya tentang wujudku yang begitu berbeda dengan dunia luar. Wujudku yang cukup memberikan kekuatan untuk membalas rasa sakitku.

**- Kim Yesung / Kim Jongwoon -**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hankyung masih terdiam sambil bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, nafasnya nampak sesak dan matanya memerah. Dia masih setia berdiam di sana setelah melihat Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa memandangnya sedikit pun. Hankyung sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun telah kecewa padanya, kecewa akan semua kebohongannya. Dia tak pernah mengira, semuanya akan terbongkar secepat ini, rahasia besarnya yang sudah ia sembunyikan dengan rapat tapi ternyata itulah jurang untuk keluarganya. Anaknya seorang pembunuh, dan ia sama sekali tak tahu itu. Yah kebenaran itu yang sangat membuatnya begitu terpukul, tapi sepertinya keadaan seperti inilah yang begitu musuh besarnya inginkan.

Terbukti Yesung masih tetap setia bersandar di dinding penjara bersama istrinya, senyum tipisnya tak pernah pudar tak kala ia melihat Hankyung masih di sana. Otaknya bermain terlalu cepat dibanding hatinya. Permainan untukmu baru saja dimulai Cho Hankyung, sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa membantumu. Anak kesayanganmu telah pergi meninggalkanmu sekarang, batin Yesung.

Perlahan Yesung bangkit dari duduknya mendekat ke arah Hankyung yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Yesung sudah berada tak jauh darinya.

"Akhirnya tinggal kita bertiga Tuan Cho" kata Yesung sembari menghembuskan nafasnya cepat.

Hankyung nampak tak begitu tertarik dengan omongan Yesung, walau sebenarnya ia nampak was was kalau ternyata Yesung punya rencana lain. Dia memang belum pernah merasakan berhadapan dengan Yesung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Walaupun ia berada di luar dan Yesung di dalam sekarang, ia punya feeling tidak baik tentang hal ini.

"Membuat Kyuhyun pergi dari sini cukup mudah ne Tuan Cho" kata Yesung lagi sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. Sejak tadi memang ia terlihat berantakan, apalagi kancing kemejanya lepas beberapa karena berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu" akhirnya Hankyung bicara.

"Kau pikir sebegitu mudahnya aku membeberkan rahasia rahasia kecil kita Tuan Cho, jelas tentu saja tidak" Kata Yesung lagi. Mata Hankyung langsung melotot mendengar penjelasan Yesung, ternyata semua ini belum berakhir.

"Jaga saja bicaramu Kim, kau sekarang masih berada di kantor polisi dan kau juga tak bisa macam macam denganku" kata Hankyung sambil berdiri dan menatap langsung tepat ke mata Yesung. Mata teduh yang menyesatkan, pikir Hankyung.

"Ya aku tahu Tuan Cho, dan mungkin saja sejak tadi pembicaraan kita sudah ada yang mendengarkan" kata Yesung seolah tak takut, tentu saja buat apa dia takut. Ia memang buronan dan sekarang sudah tertangkap, sedangkan Hankyung dia masih namja bebas sekarang.

Hankyung terdiam, sepertinya ia termakan omongan Yesung yang baru saja ia dengar. Detak jantungnya mengatakan dengan jelas kalau memang sekarang ia sedang cemas. Apalagi raut wajahnya yang langsung berubah ketakutan.

'Kau terlalu takut pada ketakutanmu sendiri Cho' batin Yesung.

"Kau tahukan jarak antara penjara sementara ini tak terlalu jauh dengan ruang kerja mereka" lanjut Yesung lagi. Melihat wajah Hankyung yang langsung berubah membuatnya semakin berani untuk menakut nakuti Hankyung. Sepertinya otaknya sudah disetting untuk melakukan kejahatan.

'terlalu mudah' batin Yesung lagi.

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua omonganmu itu Kim, sekarang nikmati saja kehidupanmu dipenjara setelah ini" kata Hankyung sambil berbalik, rasanya ia ingin cepat cepat pergi dari sana.

"ah, nikmati juga kebebasanmu sekarang Tuan Cho Hankyung" kata Yesung setelahnya. Reflek kaki Hankyung berhenti, kedua tangannya bergetar. Apa maksud dari semua ucapannya itu? Apa dia berniat akan menjebloskanku ke penjara? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, dirinya sendiri saja masih berada di dalam penjara. Dan pasti ia akan dikurung cukup lama atas semua kejahatannya itu.

"Jangan berfikir kau manusia bebas Cho" kata Yesung lagi setelah melihat tak ada tanda tanda kalau Hankyung akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Tiba tiba Hankyung membalik badannya lagi dan melihat Yesung yang hanya menyeringai. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu kalau Hankyung akan berbalik dan tak akan meneruskan langkahnya pergi dari sana. Apapun yang Hankyung lakukan sepertinya sudah bisa terbaca oleh Yesung. Tapi sebaliknya, apapun yang Yesung lakukan sangat sulit untuk dibaca.

'kena kau' batin Yesung.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu hah" kata Hankyung sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia merasa seperti seorang yang terancam jiwanya sekarang.

Yesung hanya mengendikkan bahunya seperti tak peduli, lalu ia kembali duduk dipojok penjara beserta Ryeowook istrinya. Mereka berdua nampak tersenyum geli melihat Hankyung di sana. Lagi lagi Hankyung tersulut emosinya, ia langsung mencengkram erat teralis penjara itu. Mata merahnya semakin terlihat sekarang apalagi ditambah dengan pelototan manis darinya.

"Jangan membuatku emosi Kim" kata Hankyung kemudian.

Yesung masih setia menatap Hankyung tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun begitu pula dengan Ryeowook, benar benar pasangan yang sangat cocok. Sama sama iblis bermuka malaikat.

"Tak akan ada yang menolongmu Tuan Cho, posisimu sekarang sulit kan" kata Yesung setelah puas menikmati wajah penuh amarah dari Hankyung.

"Cih, sepertinya kata kata itu lebih cocok untuk kalian" kata Hankyung mencoba membela dirinya.

"Loh siapa bilang?" kata Yesung cepat sambil kembali berdiri dan sekarang ia mengajak Ryeowook untuk berdiri juga. Hankyung kembali terkejut dengan jawaban tak terduga dari Yesung.

Hankyung seperti selalu kalah dari Yesung, setiap kata kata bahkan apapun yang dilakukan Yesung, namja iblis itu selalu menang darinya. Dahi Hankyung tampak berkeringat, ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Rasanya semua bakat berdebatnya musnah seketika ketika ia berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Kami akan segera bebas" kata Yesung lagi.

"Kalian tak akan pernah bisa bebas" desis Hankyung, tangannya semakin mencengkram erat teralis penjara. Bukan, ia tidak sedang menyalurkan amarahnya sekarang, tapi rasa cemasnya yang sangat mengganggu dirinya sendiri.

Yesung baginya seperti petir yang datangnya tak terduga, terus berusaha untuk menyambarnya dengan mengahancurkan apapun yang bisa jangkaunya. Sekarang anaknya telah tumbang olehnya, dan tiada lagi yang bisa melindungi dirinya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan Yesung seperti menyiapkan sengatan terbaiknya untuk Hankyung.

"Tentu saja kami akan bebas Tuan Cho, anda mau tahu kenapa?" kata Yesung lagi, tapi sepertinya Hankyung sangat tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Yesung. Walau begitu Hankyung tahu kalau Yesung akan berbicara tanpa perlu ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena kau sendiri Tuan Cho yang akan mengeluarkan kami berdua dari sini" kata Yesung.

Benar kan, Yesung sudah menyiapkan sengatan terbaiknya dan baru saja dia menyengatkannya pada Hankyung. Langsung tepat sasaran, seperti anak panah yang jauh melesat menuju ke sasarannya. Menerobos tanpa peduli apapun yang dilewatinya.

"Jangan harap" kata Hankyung setelah tercekat beberapa saat. Tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah mau mengeluarkan Yesung dari penjara, itu sama saja memasukkan dirinya ke penjara setelahnya.

"Sepertinya anda belum mengenalku ne Tuan Cho dan sepertinya anda tidak berniat untuk mengenalku" kata Yesung sambil mendekat ke arah Hankyung yang sudah menghembuskan nafasnya secara brutal.

"Cih" hanya itu yang Hankyung keluarkan tapi malah itu yang membuat Yesung semakin berani untuk lebih mendesak Hankyung, karena semua kartu Hankyung ada ditangannya, kalau ia mau saat ini juga Hankyung masuk penjara.

"Kau seharusnya mau untuk mengenalku lebih jauh Tuan Cho, karena aku adalah kunci untukmu bebas" kata Yesung to the point.

Sudah, sepertinya ini akhir dari Hankyung sekarang. Dia merasa lebih baik mati dari pada harus mengeluarkan Yesung dari penjara, itu serasa lebih mengerikan dari pada melihat malaikat kematian yang asli datang menjemput nyawanya. Tapi bila ia mati, ia tak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang tak mau masuk penjara.

"waktuku tak banyak Tuan Cho, lebih baik cepat urus pembebasanku" kata Yesung kemudian.

Hankyung benar benar merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, dengan mudah ia bisa masuk ke dalam perangkap dari Yesung. Bahkan ia tak berfikir kenapa dengan mudahnya Yesung mengungkapkan semua kesalahannya dulu. Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya Hankyung membawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung keluar dari sana tadi. Aku terlalu bodoh, batin Hankyung.

"Anda sudah selesai Tuan Cho?" tiba tiba seorang polisi masuk ke dalam sana dan menepuk bahu Hankyung pelan.

"Eh anda tidak apa apa?" tanya polisi itu lagi karena khawatir dengan raut wajah Hankyung sangat berbeda sekarang. Tadi sebelum ia masuk ke dalam sana Hankyung nampak puas dan berkuasa tapi sekarang semuanya berubah.

"Hah, aku baik baik saja, beri aku waktu beberapa saat lagi" kata Hankyung kemudian, lalu polisi itu menepuk bahunya lagi dan mengangguk. Tapi sebelumnya ia melihat ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook, wajahnya terlihat heran. Baru setelah itu ia berlalu meninggalkan Hankyung bersama mereka berdua.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengeluarkan kalian dari penjara, ingat itu Kim" kata Hankyung kemudian.

"baiklah kalau begitu silakan anda bersiap siap masuk penjara" kata Yesung.

Rahang Hankyung mengeras, berusaha menunjukkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Yesung. Karena bagaimana mungkin Yesung bisa langsung memasukannya ke penjara, sedangkan dia tak memiliki persiapan apapun saat di tangkap beberapa saat tadi. Bahkan Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan ponselnya saat itu.

"Aku tidak takut pada ancaman kosongmu itu" kata Hankyung menanggapi.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah" kata Yesung sambil menengok ke pintu masuk penjara, lalu mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sontak Hankyung berbalik dan lagi lagi ia harus terkejut ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di sana sambil membawa sebuah tas yang tak ia tahu apa. Seperti sebuah kode, seseorang itu langsung mengangguk.

'aku hancur' batin Hankyung kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan santai, setelah memeluk Sungmin cukup lama tadi. Ia merasa sedikit tenang sekarang, walau sepertinya ada yang masih mengganjalnya sekarang. Sesuatu yang tak Kyuhyun tahu mengusik hatinya.

"Awas Kyu" jerit Sungmin saat mobil yang ia tumpangi hampir menabrak mobil lainnya, reflek Kyuhyun langsung banting stir ke kiri. Nyaris saja mereka mengalami kecelakaan.

"Mianhae Min" kata Kyuhyun dengan lirihnya, lalu ia menepikan mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat wajah gelisah campur terkejut dari Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin cukup sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran suaminya itu. Karena sekarang dirinya sendiri juga tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Dia sendiri memang tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan walau itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Emm Kyu, sebenarnya sejak tadi aku memikirkan appamu" Jujur Sungmin begitu saja, langsung Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin raut wajahnya berubah pucat begitu mendengar kata appanya.

Apa mungkin ia memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin, apalagi ia tadi langsung pergi tanpa melihat appanya dulu. Tapi ia kecewa, kecewa dengan semua yang telah terjadi pada hidupnya, kecewa pada appanya terlebih lagi. Semuanya seperti api yang telah merenggut dengan singkat kebahagiaannya.

Bibir Kyuhyun masih mengatup, dia tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu sepertinya. Perasaannya seperti telah dipermainkan sekarang, semua yang akan ia lakukan selalu menjadi pertentangan dalam dirinya. Tapi dia masih bingung, sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"tak perlu memikirkannya Min, dia bukan lagi appaku" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan datar, mungkin ini lebih baik untuknya. Menghilangkan 'Appa' dalam kehidupannya kini. Sadar atau tidak, dirinya memang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan persoalan yang tengah mereka hadapi. Appanyalah yang menyulut api hingga akhirnya dirinya sendiri terbakar. Kyuhyun hanyalah sesuatu yang terkena imbas dari semua itu.

Sungmin diam, dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat kecewa tentang semua yang terjadi baru saja. Kalau ia yang berada di posisi Kyuhyun, Ia pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa lelah, terluka, marah, semua sudah ia dan Kyuhyun rasakan. Kalau boleh memilih, mereka sangat ingin istirahat untuk sejenak. Menemani putra mereka yang sangat ingin ia peluk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kan sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau mengenalku Cho" kata Yesung dengan sombongnya. Bolehkan dia menyombong, tentu saja itu haknya.

Hankyung nampak lebih cemas sekarang, ia memikirkan banyak hal. Hartanya telah habis, perusahaannya telah hancur dan sebentar lagi ia akan masuk penjara. Sekarang dia harus minta bantuan dengan siapa lagi, seandainya Kyuhyun ada di sini apakah mungkin ia tak akan ditekan seperti ini.

Pasrah, apa mungkin semudah itu dia hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Yesung padanya sekarang. Kalau dia menyerah sekarang itu sama saja dengan membiarkan Yesung tertawa menang. Dan sejak tadi Hankyung sudah cukup melihat senyuman dari Yesung, dia berharap tak akan melihat tawa menang darinya lagi.

"Kau takut kan Cho Hankyung?" kata Yesung lagi dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Seolah menunjukkan kalau dialah yang terkuat di sini. Dialah sang pemenang dan selamanya akan begitu.

"Tidak" satu kata yang Hankyung membuat kening Yesung sedikit mengerut.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu sekarang" kata Hankyung sambil menatap tajam Yesung, tangannya mengepal dengan erat.

"Kau sudah merasa salah, bahkan kau tidak mau mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahanmu, kau malah menantangku, benar benar hebat ne" kata Yesung dengan datarnya. Hankyung kembali diam, kata kata Yesung sebenarnya benar tapi sepertinya kata kata itu tidak tepat untuk dia dengarkan sekarang.

"Oke, aku memang salah tapi kau jauh lebih salah dariku Kim" kata Hankyung tak mau kalah. Yesung hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar penuturan Hankyung.

"Hmmm, mengambil harta keluargaku dan membunuh dongsaengku, apa itu masih bisa di maafkan Tuan Cho?" tanya Yesung pada Hankyung dan lagi lagi Hankyung hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Orangtuaku meninggal apa itu juga bisa dimaafkan Tuan Cho?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku tinggal sendiri dan selalu kelaparan apa itu juga bisa untuk dimaafkan Cho Hankyung?" kata Yesung menambah lagi, sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang terjadi setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal tapi ia tak ingin lagi mengatakannya pada Hankyung karena akan membuka kembali luka hatinya dulu.

Skakmat, lagi lagi Hankyung tak bisa menjawabnya. Dia sadar semua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah untuk dimaafkan. Apalagi dia juga merasakan kehilangan seorang putra dan itu rasanya sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan. Posisi Hankyung menjadi lebih sulit sekarang, dia bingung harus berbuat apalagi. Sungguh Yesung benar benar namja yang terlalu pandai untuk mempermainkan keadaan serta perasaannya. Bahkan semuanya seperti sudah terencana di dalam otaknya itu, Hankyung mengakui Yesung memang bukan namja yang suka terlalu lama bermain dan dengan cepat ia sudah bisa menemukan permainan lain yang lebih menarik. Walau sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk menang, tetap saja Yesung akan langsung membalikkan posisinya hingga akhirnya dia menang lagi.

"Sebutkan kesalahanku yang tidak bisa kau maafkan Tuan Cho maka aku akan mengaku kalah sekarang" kata Yesung menatang Hankyung. Wajahnya langsung berubah seperti seseorang yang sedang berfikir keras. Orang ini benar benar tidak bisa ditebak, batin Hankyung.

"Cepatlah jawab Tuan Cho aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu bersamaku disini" kata Yesung lagi semakin mendesak Hankyung.

'Cepatlah berfikir Cho Hankyung, kau tidak bisa berhenti sampai disini' batin Hankyung lagi sambil terus berfikir apapun itu. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban itu, seandainya saja ada Kyuhyun pasti ia akan membantunya dengan cepat.

"sial" umpat Hankyung lirih tapi cukup jelas didengar oleh Yesung.

"kalau begitu selamat datang di penjara Tuan Cho" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum menang di sana, Hankyung semakin jengah dengan sikap Yesung.

Perlahan ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan tahanan itu, walau pun ia sedikit cemas apa yang akan dihadapinya diluar sana. Keringat dingin terus membasahi wajahnya, tangannya juga bergetar bahkan ia merasa tak bisa melangkah lagi. Dia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan, dia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya lagi. Karena nyawa Sungmin berada ditangannya sekarang, ia salah sedikit saja mungkin mobil yang ia bawa ini akan merenggut nyawa keduanya.

"Kyu perasaanku tak enak" kata Sungmin dengan lirih, dia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Kyuhyun. tapi tetap saja konsentrasi Kyuhyun buyar ketika mendengar suara Sungmin.

Perasaan Sungmin bukan lah sesuatu yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Kyuhyun tahu itu, karena sejak tadi semua perasaan tak enak Sungmin memang terbukti dan benar adanya. Kejadian buruk selalu terjadi bila Sungmin sudah merasakan perasaannya tak enak.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kantor polisi Kyu, jebal" Pinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bingung sekarang, saat ini atau mungkin beberapa saat nanti dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Appanya. Tapi sekarang Sungmin malah memintanya untuk kembali ke kantor polisi. Itu sama saja dengan mempertemukannya dengan Appanya dan yang lebih jelas menyulut lagi kemarahannya pada Appa kandungnya itu.

"Tidak Min" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari jalan didepannya.

Sungmin diam lagi, tapi perasaannya tak bisa berbohong. Dia merasa sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi, tapi ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas sejak tadi ia selalu memikirkan Appa Kyuhyun yang juga Appanya dan Yesung.

"Turunkan aku di sini Kyu" kata Sungmin kemudian, sontak Kyuhyun langsung memandang ke arah Sungmin.

"Wae" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kembali ke sana, biar aku saja sendiri Kyu, cepat turunkan aku di sini" pinta Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam dan tidak menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Cepat Kyu" kata Sungmin lagi, suaranya mulai menaik.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung berhenti dan membalik arah mobilnya tanpa memandang Sungmin sedikitpun. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun tak akan bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin, walau itu bertentangan dengan hatinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dalam diam begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang memang tak berniat bicara karena ia sibuk menenangkan perasaannya sendiri yang semakin tidak karuan. Walau sesekali ia menengok ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak serius. Wajah lelahnya semakin terlihat dan Sungmin merasa tidak tega sendiri.

Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai kembali di kantor polisi. Sungmin sudah membuka pintu mobilnya tapi Kyuhyun masih berdiam diri duduk di kursinya. Sepertinya sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang enggan untuk masuk ke sana.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia Appamu Kyu" kata Sungmin kemudian, Kyuhyun langsung menengok ke arah Sungmin. Melihat manik mata teduh dari istri yang begitu dicintainya itu. Dan itu seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk menatap Appanya lagi.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Sekarang mereka berdua berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam kantor polisi yang entah kenapa bagi Kyuhyun itu seperti berjalan ke neraka. Rasanya dingin dan tak nyaman sama sekali.

Kyuhyun berhenti begitu saja ketika melihat sosok Appanya yang tengah tertunduk lesu di salah satu kursi. Rasa kecewanya kembali muncul begitu saja, dan ia marah. Tapi tangan Sungmin perlahan menariknya untuk mendekat, rasa hangat langsung menjalar kesetiap sisi ditubuhnya. Hingga kakinya bergerak mengikuti kemana Sungmin akan membawanya.

"Appa" panggil Sungmin pelan dengan sedikit senyum dibibir merahnya.

Hankyung langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara Sungmin masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Matanya menatap sayu Sungmin, kalian datang sangat terlambat, batin Hankyung kemudian.

Kemudian kedua matanya mengarah ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak diam, tapi ada raut wajah kecewa di balik kelelahannya. Hankyung dapat melihat dengan jelas itu.

"Appa baik baik saja?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum kikuk pada Sungmin lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang juga masih menatapnya masih dalam diam. Hankyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sebentar lagi ia tidak akan bisa menatap cucunya, putranya serta istrinya. Sebentar lagi ia hanya akan bisa melihat dinginnya tembok penjara bersama dengan musuhnya.

Tiba tiba beberapa orang polisi mendatangi Hankyung dan langsung menariknya untuk berdiri. Sungmin sangat kaget dengan apa yang barusaja terjadi, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia bersikap dingin dengan Appanya tapi ia juga khawatir.

"Ada apa ini?" kata Kyuhyun setelah diam cukup lama.

"Saudara Cho Hankyung kami tangkap atas tuduhan penipuan, pencurian dan pembunuhan"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kaget sejadi jadinya mendengar beberapa tuduhan yang diberikan kepada Hankyung. Tapi Hankyung hanya diam dan pasrah, sepertinya ia memang sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi. Lebih baik ia mengalah masuk penjara bersama dengan Yesung daripada ia harus mengeluarkan namja itu dari penjara.

"Tapi apa kalian punya bukti" sanggah Kyuhyun sambil terus menahan Appanya agar tidak dibawa paksa.

"Bukti bukti sudah mengarah padanya, silakan tanya padanya" kata salah seorang polisi sambil menunjuk ke arah namja berkaca mata yang tampak berwajah datar.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kenalkan saya Choi Siwon dan saya adalah pengacara Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook" jawab namja itu masih dengan berwajah datar.

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, bagaimana bisa namja itu memanggil pengacara dan langsung menjebloskan Appanya ke penjara. Apa sebegitu mudahnya Kim Yesung melakukan apapun, kenapa selalu ada jalan bagi Kim Yesung.

Kyuhyun meradang dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke penjara sementara yang sekarang dihuni oleh Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. Ketika ia datang Yesung langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum termanisnya. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu hanyalah senyum penuh kemunafikan dan sangat menjijikkan.

"Senang melihatmu kembali Cho Kyuhyun" kata Yesung masih dengan senyum manisnya dan langsung diberi pelototan tajam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Melihat ekspresimu seperti itu, aku yakin pasti Hankyung~ssi sebentar lagi akan bersama denganku di sini" kata Yesung lagi kemudian.

"Kau benar benar . . ."

"Benar benar apa, kau mau memanggilku iblis atau sejenisnya, terserah yang terpenting sekarang Appamu itu mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya" kata Yesung memotong kata kata Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram dengan erat teralis penjara itu tapi Yesung hanya menatap jengah Kyuhyun. Mau bagaimanapun juga Hankyung tetap akan masuk penjara dan Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bukti yang Yesung punya terlalu kuat untuk membebaskan Hankyung dari segala tuduhan.

"Kau tak akan pernah keluar dari sini Kim" kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Itu bukan masalah untukku" jawab Yesung enteng.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, sepertinya tak ada gunanya ia melawan bicara namja dihadapannya ini. Terkadang Kyuhyun berpikir apa namja dihadapannya tak punya perasaan lain selain rasa dendamnya, atau mungkin dia memang sama sekali tak punya perasaan.

Anaknya saja bisa dengan mudah ia culik dan akan ia bunuh, benar benar namja yang memang tidak punya hati. Dan sekarang Yesung hanya terus mengeluarkan senyum penuh kemenangannya.

"Yesung~ssi" tiba tiba pengacara Yesung masuk dan masih memandang Kyuhyun datar.

"Emm, ada apa Siwon~ssi?" tanya Yesung sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon memberikan kode pada Yesung untuk mendekat sebentar, sepertinya pembicaraan mereka ini cukup serius dan rahasia. Yesung menatap sekilas Kyuhyun baru setelah itu mendekat ke arah Siwon.

Kening Yesung tampak berkerut dan nampak tak senang. Sepertinya berita ini bukan berita bagus, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Setelah cukup lama barulah mereka selesai bicara.

"kau boleh pergi" kata Yesung kemudian tapi wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ketidaksenangan. Bahkan Yesung sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sekarang Kyuhyun yang gantian menyeringai. Setidaknya Kyuhyun berharap kalau ini benar benar berita yang sangat buruk dan cukup menguntungkan untuknya.

"Kau takut Yesung~ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, sontak Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan sengit. Senyum menangnya tak lagi tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Kau seharusnya takut Kim" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tak ada dalam kamusku kata takut Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin kau yang seharusnya takut karena sebentar lagi hidupmu dan keluargamu benar benar hancur" kata Yesung sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Walaupun senyum kemenangan itu tak muncul tapi tetap saja kata kata Yesung seperti orang yang selalu menang.

"Aku bukan manusia lemah yang bisa menyerah begitu saja Kim, kalaupun keluargaku hancur aku tak akan membalas dendam pada siapapun" kata Kyuhyun tak kalah sengitnya dari Yesung. Namun sepertinya kata kata itu tak berpengaruh untuk Yesung.

"Hmm, benarkah, kalau begitu kenapa sekarang kau datang padaku?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun mendengus, kapan semua ini akan berakhir? kapan mulut besar Yesung akan berhenti mengoceh? atau apakah mungkin ini tidak akan berakhir? Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng, sesuatu yang sudah dimulai pasti akan berakhir juga. Dan Appanya sudah memulai untuk menghentikan semua ini sekarang gilirannya untuk meneruskannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah sinis mu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kalian benar benar membusuk penjara" kata Kyuhyun dengan mantap. Tapi Yesung menggeleng dan masih menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang masuk penjara, tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa melihat kalian lagi. Ingat Cho, dendamku tak akan pernah berhenti sampai di sini dan saat aku keluar nanti orang pertama yang aku temui adalah kalian" kata Yesung mengancam. Seperti orang yang telah kalah perang dan hanya berani untuk mengancam, begitu batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan bersiap siap untuk itu" kata Kyuhyun kemudian sambil ia berbalik menjauh dari penjara sementara itu. Tapi tatapan sinis Yesung terus mengikutinya sampai Kyuhyun benar benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap pengacara Yesung yang masih berdebat dengan salah satu polisi di sana, tapi sepertinya ekspresi dari pengacara Yesung sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat agar bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku akan menjaminnya dengan banyak jadi bisakah kau bebaskan mereka berdua" Kata Siwon pengacara Yesung itu.

"Tidak bisa, kesalahannya terlalu banyak, kami sebenarnya tidak berhak untuk mengurusnya karena Kim Yesung adalah buronan yang cukup di cari dan dia di sini hanya sementara" jelas polisi itu pada Siwon.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya berat, sepertinya dia telah menyerah sekarang. Lagipula tak akan semudah itu mengeluarkan Yesung beserta istrinya itu dari penjara, itu terlalu mustahil dan tak akan mungkin.

"bukti bukti kejahatannya cukup memberatkannya Tuan Choi, bahkan saya sendiri termasuk korbannya, kesaksian saya dan keluarga saya cukup bisa menahannya di penjara" kata Kyuhyun menyela, rahang Siwon langsung mengeras. Dia tidak pernah bisa menerima kekalahan dalam kasusnya.

Siwon langsung memberesi berkas berkasnya dan berdiri dari duduknya, tanpa permisi ia berlalu dari sana tapi sebelumnya ia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, tajam dan menusuk. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum remeh, sejak kemarin dia sudah cukup mendapatkan banyak tatapan seperti itu jadi ia tak lagi kaget.

Setelah cukup puas melihat Siwon akhirnya dia berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin sendiri di sana sambil terisak. Seolah baru tersadar, ia tak mendapati Appanya di manapun dan keadaan kantor polisi in cukup lengang. Apa yang telah ia lewatkan sebelumnya di sini. Perlahan didekatinya Sungmin dan menyentuh pundaknya. Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sembabnya, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Min? Dimana Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"dia langsung dibawa keluar tadi Kyu saat kau masuk ke dalam, sepertinya Hankyung Appa akan langsung dipenjara" kata Sungmin disela sela isakannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia tak bisa berkomentar apa apa sepertinya. Walaupun begitu ia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan pihak polisi yang terlalu cepat membawa Appanya ke kantor polisi pusat. Apa kasus Appanya jauh lebih berat dibanding dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin dan berlalu menghadap ke salah satu polisi yang cukup ia tahu adalah kepala polisi di sana.

"Kenapa kau biarkan mereka membawa Appaku, aku bahkan belum memanggil pengacara keluargaku" kata Kyuhyun pada polisi itu.

"Emm, mianhae itu permintaan Hankyung~ssi sendiri" jawab kepala polisi itu santai.

Kyuhyun kaget, jadi itu permintaan Appanya sendiri. Tapi kenapa Sungmin tidak tahu itu, bukankah sejak tadi Ia berada di dekat Appanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Akan ada polisi dari kantor pusat yang datang ke sini untuk menjemputnya, kami tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membawanya langsung ke sana" jawab kepala polisi itu dengan entengnya lalu kembali pada berbalik dan menghampiri Sungmin yang kini sudah mulai tenang.

"Kita temui Appa" ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang langsung diberi anggukan lemah darinya.

Mereka berdua bergegas keluar dari kantor polisi dan menuju ke dalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya cukup cepat karena mungkin Appanya sudah cukup jauh sekarang. Setidaknya ia ingin melihat Appanya terakhir kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hankyung tampak berbeda dengan sebelumnya, matanya menatap datar dan tanpa ekpresi. Dia terlihat benar benar pasrah di tangan pada polisi yang membawanya. Bukankah tadi dihadapan Yesung ia bersikeras tidak akan mau untuk masuk penjara, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah pasrah di tangan para polisi ini. Apa dia sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan begitu cepatnya. Apa kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memberikannya pilihan yang cukup jelas.

'aku tak boleh egois lagi, aku tak mau keluargaku harus menanggung beban yang lebih dari ini' batin Hankyung kemudian. Sepertinya pikirannya sudah terbuka dengan jelas. Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dan tidak ia lakukan.

Tapi Hankyung cukup pintar dengan tidak membiarkan Yesung mempengaruhinya lebih jauh. Karena dia tahu, seorang pengacara sekalipun tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan Yesung sebegitu mudahnya apalagi dia. Orang yang tidak punya apa apa lagi sekarang. Mengingat itu membuat Hankyung sedikit sakit kepala, setelah ini bagaimana nasib keluarganya lebih jauh.

Hankyung menatap keluar jendela mobil polisi itu, masih dengan tanpa ekspresi. Semoga saja pilihannya ini cukup tepat untuknya dan keluarganya sekarang. Dia akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya dan berharap semua ini akan cepat berakhir.

**TBC**

* * *

Mianhae ne, ternyata author salah prediksi. Sebenarnya masih kurang dua chapter lagi baru FF ini akan selesai. Tapi author langsung update dua chapter sekarang, mumpung lagi ada ide. Dan semoga tidak mengecewakan ne update'an yang ini.

Oh ya, author sudah baca semua reviewnya kok, makasih yang masih tetep ngeriew. Dan buat yang ngebash FF ini, author minta maaf ne. Kan sebelumnya sudah author jelaskan kalau itu menurut author sendiri. Bukan secara global, kalau tidak berkenan ya sudah.

Semangat! Semangat! Semangat!  
Author mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri nih, supaya tetep bisa lanjutin FF ini yang kurang satu chap :)

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : All is Lie**

**Cast : KyuMin Slight KyuWook YeWook, GS for Uke**

**Chapter : 9 of 9 (Last Chapter)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Masa lalu akan terus menghantuimu dan mengukirkan kisah pahit yang seolah tiada akhir. Berharap kau akan terus hidup di sana selamanya, tapi bukan itu tujuan hidupmu. Karena setiap kisah yang terukir akan selalu memberikan akhir, entah itu baik atau buruk tergantung setiap langkah yang kau ambil.

**- Cho Family -**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hankyung tiba di kantor polisi pusat yang jauh lebih ramai dari kantor polisi sebelumnya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke sana. Hankyung meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sekarang dia tak butuh lagi pengacara ataupun bantuan lain. Ia rasa cukup dengan dirinya masuk penjara semuanya akan berakhir. Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menggangu keluarganya seperti Kim Yesung. Hankyung berharap Yesung cepat cepat dipindahkan dari sana.

"Kau tak membawa pengacara?" tanya salah seorang polisi yang mengurusnya langsung.

"Dia tidak butuh lagi pengacara, karena semua bukti sudah mengarah padanya" jawab Siwon yang tiba tiba muncul di sana. Dan sepertinya Hankyung tak lagi kaget denga kehadiran namja itu.

"Hmmm, benarkah begitu Siwon~ssi" jawab polisi itu pada Siwon yang langsung menyerahkan banyak sekali dokumen dokumen.

Polisi itu langsung mengambil dokumen itu dan mempelajarinya, dahinya langsung mengerut ketika semakin jauh ia membaca isi dari tiap dokumen itu semakin membuatnya terkejut. Tak lama akhirnya ia menutup dokumen itu dan menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan Kim Jaerin yang dilakukan oleh Cho Jungmo juga?" tanya polisi itu dengan nada sedikit terkejut namun juga menuntut penjelasan.

"Cho Jungmo putramu sendiri" kata polisi itu lagi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya atas kasus yang baru saja ia tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan sadis itu.

Tak hanya polisi yang terkejut karena berita ini sebenarnya juga cukup mengejutkan Hankyung, dia tidak menyangka bahwa yeoja yang dibunuh anaknya adalah Kim Jaerin yang juga dongsaeng dari Kim Jonwoon, bahkan sampai sekarang beritanya masih ia ingat dengan jelas. Pembunuhan tersadis yang pernah ia dengarkan dan ia tidak menyangka kalau Cho Jungmo putranya yang melakukan itu semua.

"Hankyung~ssi" panggil polisi itu karena sedari tadi Hankyung hanya diam dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Bukti sudah didepan mata, apa lagi yang akan kau tanyakan padanya, sudah segera saja masukkan dia ke penjara" kata Siwon tidak sabaran pada polisi itu kemudian.

"Kau sudah tahu peraturan di sini tidak semudah itu Siwon~ssi, jadi bersabarlah. Kalau memang bukti ini benar adanya kenapa kau begitu bernafsu untuk cepat cepat memasukkan Hankyung~ssi ke penjara" selidik polisi itu kemudian, Siwon sedikit tercekat dengan kata kata polisi itu. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Saya hanya tidak mau klien saya kecewa" jawaban yang cukup umum bagi seorang pengacara seperti dirinya. Polisi itu hanya manggut manggut mengerti lalu mulai mengurus berkas berkas Hankyung. Sebenarnya Siwon tahu, mengurus berkas seperti itu tidaklah lama lagipula semua bukti sudah ada dan benar adanya.

Hankyung masih diam, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan berapa lama masa hukumannya karena baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan keluarganya. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan kalung yang sempat ia ambil dari pistol yang dilemparkan Yesung padanya tadi. Dilihatnya bandul yang menggantung di sana. Ia tiba tiba merasa merindukan putranya itu yang sekarang tak mungkin lagi bisa ia rengkuh dalam peluknya, karena anaknya itu telah berpindah ke pelukan Tuhannya sekarang.

Siwon tampak masih mendampinginya sekarang, ia masih cukup ingat perkataan Yesung padanya tadi.

_'Mianhae Yesung~ssi, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari penjara'_

_'Bagaimana bisa, haissh coba kau desak lagi'_

_'Nanti akan ku coba lagi Yesung~ssi'_

_'Bagus, Hankyung sudah kau laporkan apa dia akan masuk ke sini bersamaku?'_

_'Tidak Yesung~ssi, dia meminta untuk diurus langsung ke kantor pusat dan akan sangat sulit untuk membebaskannya kalau dia sudah berada di sana'_

_'Tapi apa kau sudah yakin ia akan masuk penjara'_

_'Kalau itu aku masih belum yakin Yesung~ssi, tapi akan kuusahakan'_

_'Aku tak perlu usahamu yang terpenting sekarang kau harus bisa memasukkannya ke penjara'_

_'ne'_

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, setidaknya ia akan berusaha untuk terus memenuhi permintaan kliennya itu. Bukti yang sebenarnya bagi Siwon cukup mustahil untuk ia dapatkan tapi ternyata bisa semudah itu Yesung mengumpulkan itu semua. Siwon tahu kalau ia bekerja pada orang yang tidak main main dalam melakukan apapun, dan itu sudah ia buktikan.

"Sepertinya kau akan sangat lama mendekam di penjara Hankyung~ssi" kata polisi itu kemudian. Hankyung yang nampak masih terfokus pada kalung milik keluarganya itu hingga tak mengindahkan kata kata dari polisi itu.

Tapi sepertinya polisi itu juga tak mempermasalahkan kata katanya tidak ditanggapi oleh Hankyung, karena dia sendiri sudah larut pada kasus yang cukup menarik baginya. Yah dia juga tahu mengurus kasus ini tidak akan lama, karena tidak adanya pengacara dari Hankyung akan sangat memudahkannya mengurus segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba di kantor polisi, tapi mereka bingung dimana sekarang Appanya berada. Mereka berdua juga bingung harus bertanya dengan siapa sekarang. Hingga setelah cukup lama mereka mencari, mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok yang cukup dikenalnya. Siwon, walau sedikit heran untuk apa namja itu berada di sana.

"Kau" panggil Kyuhyun setelah mereka cukup dengan Siwon. Siwon langsung menoleh dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya, melihat itu Kyuhyun sedikit curiga.

"kalian datang cukup terlambat" kata Siwon kemudian.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar, sejak tadi ia selalu dibuat penasaran, entah itu oleh Yesung dan sekarang dengan Siwon. Ia sangat tidak suka dipermainkan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Appamu baru saja masuk penjara dan kalian tidak akan bisa membebaskannya" Kata Siwon dan langsung diberi tatapan terkejut oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Melihat itu Siwon malah semakin tersenyum menang sekarang, sepertinya sifat Siwon ini sangat cocok dengan Yesung.

"oh tapi tenang saja kalian masih bisa melihatnya, ikut aku" kata Siwon dengan santainya lalu mulai beranjak dari sana, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengikutinya dengan perasaan yang entah mereka sendiri bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

Hingga tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan dua pintu yang bersebrangan dan ditengah tengahnya berbatas kaca. Setelah itu Siwon keluar dari ruangan itu dan sekarang tinggallah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandang. Mereka cukup lama duduk di sana dan tak saling bicara satu sama lain.

Tak lama, pintu di ruangan di depannya terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun begitu melihat Appanya keluar dengan baju orange khas tahanan di sana. Senyum tipis tampak terlihat di wajah Hankyung tapi Kyuhyun tidak, air matanya menetes keluar melihat Appanya sekarang berada di penjara.

"Annyeong Kyu" kata Hankyung masih dengan tersenyum tipis. Tangan Kyuhyun terarah menyentuh pembatas kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

"Appa" kata Kyuhun masih menatap sendu Appanya.

"Appa baik baik saja Kyu, tenang saja kau tak perlu khawatir ne, sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaga keluarga kecil kalian dan juga Ummamu" kata Hankyung pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung membenamkan diri ke dada Kyuhyun ketika mendengarkan kata kata yang cukup membuatnya sedih. Dengan sigap tangan sebelah kiri Kyuhyun langsung menyentuh bahu Sungmin dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau tak malu Kyu menangis di depan istrimu itu" kata Hankyung lagi setelah terdiam cukup lama. Kyuhyun menggeleng perlahan, menangis itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan baginya. Karena Appanya tahu atau tidak, sejak kemarin Kyuhyun sudah menangis di depan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau itu masih keluarga Cho yang selalu kuat, kenapa sekarang kau menangis hng" kata Hankyung lagi tapi sekarang tatapannya berbeda, tatapan yang seorang Appa berikan untuk menenangkan anaknya. Tatapan yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun kuat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum memandang Hankyung. Rasa kecewa yang tadi sempat dirasakannya seolah lenyap begitu saja ketika melihat Appanya sudah berada di penjara. Yang ada sekarang Kyuhyun merasa bangga atas keberanian Appanya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya.

"Kyu bangga sama Appa" kata Kyuhyun kemudian masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tak ada yang terlambat kan Kyu, oh iya saat kau keluar nanti mintalah pada pengacara Yesung benda yang aku titipkan tadi" kata Hankyung kemudian, kening Kyuhyun mengerut penasaran dengan benda yang dimaksud Appanya itu.

"Memang apa Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lihatlah nanti Kyu, nah Cho Sungmin" kata Hankyung kemudian, Sungmin perlahan menatap Hankyung, matanya terlihat merah dan sembab.

"Maafkan Appa ne Min karena membuatmu harus terlibat dalam semua ini, semoga setelah ini semuanya akan baik baik saja, dan saat Appa keluar nanti Appa ingin melihat kalian berhasil membangun lagi hidup kalian" jelas Hankyung pada Sungmin. Sungmin langsung tersenyum manis mendengar kata kata Hankyung begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

Hankyung langsung tersenyum lega setelah mengatakan itu semua, setidaknya untuk saat ini semuanya akan baik baik saja. Walaupun sebenarnya Hankyung menunggu kehadiran Yesung di sini yang tak lama lagi. Bukan, dia tidak bermaksud untuk membalaskan dendamnya juga tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau semuanya benar benar berakhir dan tak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu keluarganya.

"Waktunya sudah habis Hankyung~ssi" kata salah seorang polisi jaga di sana.

"Nah Kyu, sekarang kau yang bertanggung jawab pada keluarga kita, buatlah Appa bangga Kyu, dan juga jaga cucuku baik baik kalau tidak . . ." Hankyung sedikit menggantungkan kata katanya lalu wajahnya berubah garang sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih ingat tamparan Appa kemarin kan, kau akan merasakannya lagi kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga keluarga kita" kata Hankyung lagi setelah jeda beberapa saat. Kyuhyun langsung menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar kata kata terakhir dari Appanya itu. Kyuhyun sangat tahu kalau Appanya ini sosok yang tak pernah main main dengan kata katanya, sedikit mirip dengan Yesung.

Tapi tak lama senyum manis kembali menghiasi wajah Hankyung, senyum yang sungguh membuat Kyuhyun merasa ingin ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Appa baik baik di sana ne" kata Sungmin kemudian.

"Tenang saja Min, kau juga harus baik baik" kata Hankyung lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Dengan langkah perlahan ia melangkah menjauh dari sana, sebenarnya Hankyung sangat ingin meneteskan air matanya sekarang. Ia ingin menunjukkan kalau di balik sikap egoisnya selama ini, ia masih punya kasih yang besar untuk keluarganya. Hankyung membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan, tapi ia kembali menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang juga telah berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun menatap Appanya yang sekarang berada jauh di sana, ia berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Appanya sebelum ia benar benar tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Hingga akhirnya Appanya menghilang dari balik pintu coklat penjara itu.

'Aku akan sangat merindukan mu Appa' batin Kyuhyun masih dengan menatap pintu coklat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hankyung sebenarnya masih berada di balik pintu coklat itu, dia masih belum sanggup untuk membiarkan senyuman putra satu satunya itu hilang dalam ingatannya. Rasanya ia sangat tenang ketika melihat senyum terbaik dari Kyuhyun tadi walau nyatanya sekarang ia malah menangis lirih. Rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk beranjak dari sana.

Tapi sepertinya keadaan tak bisa memberinya sedikit waktu lagi untuk membiarkan senyuman Kyuhyun itu menghangatkannya. Karena sekarang seorang polisi sudah bersiap untuk membawanya kembali ke dalam sel tahanannya. Mau tak mau ia harus kembali ke sana dan berharap suatu saat nanti keluarganya masih mengingatnya.

"Sudah siap?" kata seorang polisi yang sepertinya sedikit iba melihat Hankyung seperti ini. Oh tentu saja polisi masih manusia kan.

Hankyung menghapus air matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia menggangguk dan tersenyum pada polisi yang akan membawanya ini.

Dan tanpa mengulur waktu lagi polisi itu langsung membawa Hankyung menjauh dari ruangan itu menuju ke dalam selnya. Tempat yang akan ia huni selama 20 tahun lamanya. Beberapa kali Hankyung menengok ke belakang, mencoba merasakan kehadian Kyuhyun walau tak dapat ia lihat. Hankyung yakin Kyuhyun masih di sana dan enggan untuk beranjak, sama sepertinya. Bahkan sekarang senyumnya masih terukir indah di wajah menuanya.

'Appa menyayangi kalian' batin Hankyung lalu ia mulai menjauh dari sana dan hilang disudut lorong, mempertanggung jawabkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih di sana, rasanya tak ingin cepat cepat beranjak dari ruangan itu walau ia tahu Appanya tak ada lagi di sana. Hingga tak lama Siwon masuk ke dalam sana dan menatap Kyuhyun sedikit lama. Wajahnya tak mencerminkan kemenangan lagi, tapi ada sesuatu yang sepertinya namja itu pikirkan. Hingga tiba tiba Siwon menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

Sesuatu yang masih sangat Kyuhyun tahu dan hapal siapa pemiliknya. Segera diambilnya benda itu dari tangan Siwon, ditatapnya lekat lekat benda yang begitu mengingatkannya pada sosok Hyung yang begitu ia sayangi dan selalu melindunginya.

"Hankyung~ssi menitipkan ini padaku" kata Siwon kemudian.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kalung dengan bandul persegi itu.

Siwon segera pergi setelah mendengar jawaban yang cukup untuknya dengar sekarang. Sungmin menatap Siwon yang pergi menjauh lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terfokus pada kalung yang pernah ia lihat di kantor Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengamati dengan serius tiap inci dari kalung indah itu, kalung yang menggambarkan tentang keluarganya. Kalung yang selalu ia impikan untuk ia pakai dan berbangga diri sebagai keluarga Cho. Dan sekarang kalung itu ada di tangannya, menjadi miliknya. Ia berjanji akan menjaganya sampai akhirnya akan ada yang menggantikannya untuk menjaga kalung itu.

Tiba tiba matanya berhenti dan terpaku pada sesuatu yang berada di balik bandul kalung itu. Di lihatnya lebih jelas dan air matanya kembali jatuh menetes. Sebuah kata yang membuatnya merasakan sesak di dadanya, seolah menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar sekarang.

'Cho Kyuhyun'

Hanya itu yang ia baca tapi rasanya itu cukup membuatnya menangis, rasanya seperti ada perasaan bahagia yang terselip di antara jutaan perasaan sakit yang ada di hatinya.

"Pakailah Kyu" kata Sungmin setelah melihat tulisan dibalik bandul persegi itu.

Kyuhyun masih terus memandang tulisan itu lalu dengan perlahan ia memakai kalung itu. Senyum Kyuhyun kembali terukir di wajah lelahnya, senyum bangganya menjadi seorang Cho. Senyum yang juga ia tujukkan untuk Appa dan Hyungny walau mereka tak bisa melihatnya sekarang.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihat senyum yang sangat ia suka dari Kyuhyun. Senyum yang begitu memabukannya, dan ia selalu berharap Kyuhyun akan terus tersenyum seperti itu. Karena sekarang yang Sungmin mau hanyalah Kyuhyun dan putranya hidup tenang dan bahagia, baginya semua yang sudah terjadi tak perlu lagi untuk diingat seberapapun menyakitkannya. Bagi Sungmin, mereka hidup bukan di masa lalu tapi di masa depan yang telah menyambutnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Mencoba memulai kehidupan mereka dari awal bersama putra kecil mereka. Kyuhyun sekarang tahu, keluarga bukanlah hanya untuk membagi kasih tapi juga seberapa kuatkah kita untuk mempertahankannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berhenti dan menatap namja yang ada dihadapannya kini. Namja yang cukup memberi warna pada kisah mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Yesung. Tapi sekarang dia tak akan bisa melakukan apapun karena beberapa polisi menjaganya dengan ketat, begitu pula dengan Kim Ryeowook.

"Senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil tersenyum sekarang. Yesung seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi beberapa polisi itu langsung membawanya dan Ryeowook menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kita belum berakhir Cho" Teriak Yesung akhirnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap Yesung begitu pula dengan Sungmin, lalu mereka berdua segera pergi dari sana juga.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menatap Sungmin dalam dalam, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Senyum tampak terkembang di wajah mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka berdua telah menemukan akhir dari kisah yang mereka jalani bersama. Kisah yang begitu penuh rasa sakit dan kecewa, tapi mereka berhasil melewatinya bersama. Dan mereka berharap kisah ini akan berakhir di sini. Karena mereka telah siap dengan lembaran kisah baru yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

**END**

* * *

Akhirnya Author berhasil menyelesaikan Fanfic ini juga, buat para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fanfic ini, gamsahamnida ne.

Author juga buat ini tidak terburu buru kok gara gara ada yang ngebash sana sini, kalau soal ngebash sih itu urusan mereka. Kalau mereka tidak suka ya itu hak mereka. Dan juga bukan maksud saya untuk menutup telinga atas komentar mereka yang sedikit menyakiti hati, saya mendengarkan dengan cukup jelas kok.

Author tidak mau kalau sampai Fanfic ini sampai berhenti di tengah jalan juga, rasanya mengganjal di hati.

Sekali lagi gamsahamnida chingudeul buat reviewnya. Positif atau Negatif

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


End file.
